Looking Towards Tomorrow
by XRosarioX
Summary: So, this is set after everyone's left school. Nagisa is living alone, but what will happen when an unexpected 'stranger' turns up on her door step after so long?
1. Chapter 1

_Stirring from her deep slumber, Nagisa stretched out her arms and yawned whilst her chestnut eyes fluttered open. Turning, her gaze fell upon a sea of silver hair gently surrounding the face of her sleeping lover. A sigh escaped her lips as she pondered what to do next, frowning slightly before making a definite decision; she slowly untangled herself from the covers whilst growing ever closer to the unsuspecting goddess lying beside her._

_Hovering mere centimetres from her, Nagisa slowly began to bridge the gap trying to keep her breathing shallow so as not to wake the sleeping Shizuma, yet to no avail.  
>Lithe arms weaved their way around the red heads body, pulling her closer as a pair of lips gently placed a tender kiss upon the startled girls forehead.<br>"My, my. You have become quite bold Nagisa, trying to steal a kiss from me whilst I sleep" Shizuma smirked whilst her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement taking in the sight before her as the red head blushed profusely, burying her head into the nape of the elder girls neck._

_Smiling gently, the elder girl lifted the younger ones face to hers, gently brushing their lips against one another, prompting another tinge of red to flush across her lovers cheek.  
>"I love you Nagisa-Chan, but if we don't get up soon I'm afraid an angry beast will appear at my door and snatch you away, I'd hate for her to catch us in a compromising position so early in the morning".<em>

_Playfully Nagisa pouted before adding in an exasperated tone "I guess Shizuma-Sama is right, after all… she couldn't possibly protect me from a hormone driven Tamao-Chan, nope. I guess we'll just have to elope off into the sun set together"._

_Shizuma chuckled "Nagisa my dear, I am not afraid of a love-struck little girl; she wouldn't dare take my Nagisa. However I shall allow her the honour of accompanying you to your French lesson like a good little girl, someone has to keep an eye on your studies after all." Ending her speech with a wink, Shizuma lifted herself from the bed and stalked through to the bathroom, leaving Nagisa to compose herself somewhat as the sound of splashing water signalled that the shower had been turned on. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Glancing at the alarm clock, Nagisa sighed. Tentatively rubbing her eyes she began the every day ordeal of preparing for work; Shower, Dressed, Quick Breakfast, then finally out the door whilst throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at the clock to confirm the time.  
><em>'When did everything become this boring and repetitive?<em>' she pondered rushing away from her small apartment. '_When did my life lose its meaning? How come the only reason I have to wake up in the morning is my boring job?_'  
>Sighing again, Nagisa picked up her pace as the bus station came into view, hoping that for once in her life some good luck with occur.<p>

* * *

><p>"NAGISA, YOU'RE LATE!"<br>"S-S-Sorry, Sir I just, uhm, well…"  
>"I've heard enough of your pathetic ramblings" her boss cut in. "Just get to work before I decide to replace you completely, there are plenty of people out there who could do your job."<p>

With that he stormed off as Nagisa sat at her desk, letting another sigh escape her lungs, she hated this job. She was constantly undermined by her colleagues, the pay was below average and the hours long not to mention gruelling, but still a job was a job.

She began mindlessly tapping away at the keyboard when suddenly the image of her previous lover floated back into her mind. Shocked, the young woman paused. '_Why her? Why now? I thought I'd gotten over her!'_ Her red hair shook violently as she tried to swallow the forthcoming sobs at the back of her throat. '_No, I can't do this to myself again, I need to move on, I need to…'_  
>A single tear escaped from her eye gently sliding down her cheek before she batted it away in an attempt to regain her composure.<p>

* * *

><p>Collapsing onto the sofa, Nagisa revelled in the few minuets peace she was allowing herself. Glancing at her watch she sighed and got up as her stomach let out a bellowing protest at the lack of food it had received throughout the day. Deciding to satiate her growing hunger she shuffled over to the cupboards only to curse under her breath. '<em>Dammit, there's nothing in… I knew I should have gone shopping earlier'<em> she chided herself. Taking another glance at her watch she concluded that it was too late to go out again.  
>"Guess I'll just have to grab something on the way to work tomorrow" she sighed as her stomach rumbled furiously in protest.<p>

Knock, Knock.

Looking towards the door, Nagisa cocked her head slightly. '_Who could be here at this time of night?_' Nerves began to flutter throughout her body as she quietly approached the door, a slight shiver running down her back as she wondered who could possibly be outside.  
>Images of thieves and murderers flashed before her eyes. Trembling, she inwardly chided herself for making the situation worse.<br>Slowly turning the key and opening the door she reassured herself; '_Come on, why am I so scared? It's probably nothing, I'll be fine, it'll be nothing…'  
><em>Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the person standing before her, whilst a small gasp escaped her.  
>"Y-Y-You… Wh- Why? Why you?" she stuttered, completely frozen to the spot at the sight of the person in front of her, all reason and logic gone.<br>Her heart began to beat wildly inside her rib cage, threatening to burst through her chest at any moment whilst her chestnut eyes locked firmly with another's.

Looking up from below her silver flowing hair, the woman smirked.  
>"I see you haven't forgotten who I am, it's been awhile <em>my<em> little Nagisa."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. :D

I don't own Strawberry Panic. :P


	2. Chapter 2

"_No! You can't do this to me; you can't do this to us Shizuma! You can't, you can't!" Nagisa wept into the silver locks flowing over her lovers' shoulders.  
>Grimacing, the elder girl gently pushed the red head away, holding her at arm's length and staring deeply into the chestnut orbs as she pressed the matter further. "Nagisa, I <em>_**don't**__ have a choice."  
>Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the distress in the younger girls' eyes.<br>Placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, Shizuma then turned and began to walk away, her heart shattering with every step she took, as her head rang with the distressing sobs of the lover she was leaving behind. _

"No… just No!" Nagisa screamed as she regained control over her body. "You can't do this!"  
>Slamming her hands against the cold door, she attempted to shut it, to shut the sliver haired devil out, only to be defied by a slender foot blocking the way.<p>

Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into an embrace, firmly yet gently pulling her closer and closer.  
>Flailing her arms around in a mad attempt to break free she felt her fist contact with something soft. Horror consuming her features she let her gaze wander upwards as she felt the arms around her stiffen.<p>

Blood trickled down Shizuma's chin as she tentatively touched her lip whilst still maintaining a vice like grip on Nagisa. _'Wow, she can certainly throw her punches' _she regarded. _'I wonder why I expected anything different.'_  
>As she wistfully gazed into the distance she failed to notice the concerned look in the younger woman's eyes as she gently pressed a handkerchief against the crimson torrent.<p>

"Sh-Shiz-Shizuma, I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" suddenly giving way to heart wrenching sobs Nagisa began to shake, her stance faltering as her knees threatened to buckle and give way.  
>She could feel the emerald eyes piercing into her, as her hair fell loosely around her face momentarily hiding her swollen eyes, only to be brushed away by slender fingers.<br>The touch sent shocks throughout her body as her legs finally caved and she fell to the floor.  
>The last thing she could remember was a cool pair of lips pressing gently against her forehead before everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>A pair of eye lashes cracked open, as Nagisa tried to adjust her eyes to the sun filtering in through the partially open curtains.<br>Wincing slightly as a pain shot through her ankle, she tried to vaguely recall the previous evening's events. _'Why am I in my bed..? How did I get here?'_ she pondered whilst gently rubbing her temples.

Shuffling under the covers, she tried to regain complete control over her senses growing frustrated at her sudden bout of memory loss.  
>Glancing at the clock she immediately jumped up, her previous tiredness instantly banished.<br>_'11 am?I'm late! How could I be so stupid? Murakoshi-San is going to yell at me again!'_  
>Her current boss, Murakoshi was a tyrannical, impatient boss who held no qualms over firing employee's he deemed incompetent. Rather than listening to reason he merely replaced them without a second thought.<p>

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Nagisa tried to stand up, only to wince as the pain shot through her ankle again.  
>Shifting her weight to the other foot she glanced at the source of pain to find a darkening bruise spread across her ankle.<p>

"I'd lie back down if I were you. You took quite a fall last night, Nagisa."  
>Glancing towards her bedroom door, Nagisa looked in awe at the source of noise. Shizuma stood in the doorway, donned in an apron whilst her shimmering hair tumbled over her shoulders.<p>

Memories of the night before came flooding back as Nagisa's eyes locked on the slightly swollen lip of her previous lover causing her to blush slightly.  
>"Shizuma…"<br>Unsure of how to continue, Nagisa simply continued to stare at the woman in front of her, taking in the familiar sight she'd once loved so much.  
>Seconds passed then minutes, as neither made any attempt to move from where they were placed.<p>

Finally, after catching a slight glint in the elder woman's eye, Nagisa decided it was time to end the awkward silence, bowing her head she began to speak in a hushed tone, well aware of the eyes intently watching her.  
>"Shizuma… I… I…"<br>Her head swarmed with many questions she was desperate to be answered, but upon realising the time again decided it was best to leave them for another time.  
>"I have to get ready for work, I don't know why you're here or what it is that you want from me, but I'm already late. I <strong>need<strong> to go" stressing the last part she lifted her head to see the elder woman's reaction.

Shizuma shrugged in response before adding; "You can hardly stand, let alone walk… How do you plan on getting there?"

"I'll manage; I've managed all this time alone so I can manage now, not that it's anything to do with you" Nagisa snapped sharply. She hadn't intended it to come out so harshly and instantly recoiled upon seeing the flash of pain in Shizuma's eyes. A pang of guilt washed over her as she regarded the woman in front of her before she instantly chided herself. '_Wait, what have I got to feel guilty for? She left me! '_

They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer, before Nagisa caved and muttered a small apology focusing her attention on her hands, which she ringed together in an attempt to distract herself from the eyes which had yet to leave her.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed. Shocked, Nagisa bolted her head upright staring into the ever watching emerald eyes, her body once again frozen as Shizuma's hair gently fell across her face, tickling her cheeks and nose.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl Nagisa and do as I say, okay?"

Nagisa instantly winced at the prospect, knowing full well she had little choice but to obey the woman straddling her. '_Dammit, why am I so weak against her'_ she asked herself as she closed her eyes in a clear demonstration of submission, unaware of the smirk playing upon Shizuma's lips.

Gently lowering her lips to Nagisa's neck, Shizuma began to gently nip at the skin before brushing her lips across the slowly darkening mark.  
>She was revelling in the familiar sense of longing she hadn't felt in so long, as she felt the red heads breathing increase beneath her.<p>

"Nagisa, look at me a second"  
>Staring intently, she watched the younger girls eye lashes part revealing the pair of chestnut eyes she loved so much.<br>She inwardly sighed in content as she recognised the mutual flash of longing in Nagisa's eyes, and inevitably smirked.

Gently getting off the red head, she stalked towards the kitchen, throwing a playful comment over her shoulder; "Nagisa, you've got work remember, I'll finish preparing you some breakfast."  
>A smile played across her lips as she watched her beloveds face flush a striking red colour.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE FIRED! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AOI, NOW CLEAR YOUR DESK AND GET OUT!" Murakoshi yelled, his face turning red in anger, as the vein on his forehead threatened to burst at any moment.<p>

Nagisa lowered her head, doing all she could to prevent the threatening tears from spilling over. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
>Shuffling towards her desk, she hurriedly grabbed her few belongings before rushing from the building, anything to escape the tyrant's wrath.<p>

Slumping onto a nearby park bench she recalled this morning's events; how she'd awkwardly gotten ready and refused to eat the breakfast Shizuma had cooked.  
>Instead she'd opted for hurrying out of the apartment, leaving Shizuma to her own antics, before rushing off towards the bus station, all the while limping as the pain in her ankle remained.<br>Upon arriving at the office, she'd attempted to sneak to her desk only to find Murakoshi already there waiting for her, tapping his foot impatiently.

Sighing, Nagisa briefly closed her eyes. '_I need a new job fast, no job means no money, and no money means no food or apartment'_.  
>Her eyes snapped open as her stomach rumbled. '<em>Oh come to think of it, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning…'<em> Nagisa reminisced as she tried to recall why she hadn't eaten the previous evening. '_That's right, I had no food in the apartment… but wait, how did Shizuma cook breakfast this morning then? Maybe she went to buy some food? If that's the case then she went out of her way to do something for me… I should apologise for being so rude to her…'_  
>Letting another sigh escape she scolded herself; '<em>food is definitely not the issue here, I can't let myself get distracted by that or other things…<em>' she gently bite down on her lip as she recalled the silver haired goddess perched on top of her, the subtle hint of a blush forming again.  
>'<em>No I need to stay strong, I need answers…<em>' however that was easier said than done as she sighed a third time. Trying to accumulate some courage to confront Shizuma was something she currently lacked; her previous encounter with Murakoshi had left her drained, her spirit slipping away from her as she closed her eyes again. '_I just want to curl up in bed and sleep; I don't need all this hassle_'.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" a pair of concerned eyes stared down at her, the interruption causing Nagisa to instantly straighten up.  
>"Oh… Nagisa… Chan? Nagisa-Chan? Is that you? Is that really you?" the other woman's voice laced with shock and excitement exclaimed.<p>

Curiously, Nagisa peered at the woman standing before her. Recognition began to stir as she scanned the woman from head to toe, finally settling her gaze upon the startling blue hair that hung round her shoulders adorned with ribbons, just like she'd worn it back then.

"Tamao-Chan? What are you doing here? I-I-I…" this was the tip of the ice burg for Nagisa as the tears she'd been holding back began to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Nagisa! Nagisa, are you okay? Hey don't cry, please?" alarm and concern thick in the woman's words as she rushed forward to embrace the crumbling figure in front of her.

Through broken sobs Nagisa struggled to find the words she desperately wanted to say to her old friend, but soon gave up. Resting her head on the slender shoulder she openly sobbed, clinging to Tamao in a desperate attempt to find some form of comfort.

* * *

><p>As the waitress placed the coffee cups in front of the pair, Tamao nodded her head in thanks before turning her attention back to Nagisa.<br>"Are you feeling any better?" she offered with a kind smile, trying to reassure the woman in front of her that things would be okay.  
>The red head merely shrugged in response never once making eye contact as she gazed down at the coffee.<p>

Sighing Tamao gazed at her friend, questions itching away at her as she contemplated how to approach the topic she so desperately wanted to discuss.  
>Sensing her friends discomfort the red head looked up, only to mutter a hushed 'sorry' as tears welded up in the corner of her eyes again.<p>

"N-Nagisa" She stuttered trying to desperately pick the right words to use "I've … missed you, so, so much. Please, can you just tell me why you disappeared like that all those years ago… without even saying a proper goodbye?" Choking on the last part, Tamao stared at her friend with baleful eyes, deciding to refrain from asking other questions as she attempted to recompose herself.

"Tamao-Chan, I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like that… I just… Needed to get away, it was hard, so hard, everything reminded me of Shizuma, I had to escape, I needed to…" her friend trailed off as she stared into space.  
>"Tamao, I was scared, I wanted closure so I needed to go away somewhere. I didn't want her to find me so I couldn't risk anyone knowing where I was. I didn't think about anyone else… I'm really sorry!" bursting into tears again Nagisa buried her head into her hands.<p>

Feeling hopeless, Tamao could do nothing but watch her friend break down in front of her, hoping that her presence may offer some form of comfort or reassurance.  
>She knew how badly Nagisa and Shizuma's break up had affected the younger woman, but she was shocked at the extent of the pain she was still going through.<br>Feeling a pang of guilt she blurted out something, anything she could think of to ease her friend's pain and guilt.  
>'Nagisa! Don't worry about it, it's in the past now… I didn't realise how much pain you were in, I'm sorry, I wish I could have been there for you. I understand though why you left, but you were and still are my best friend, Nagisa. I love you dearly and that hasn't changed at all."<br>Tamao decided to leave out the fact she'd cried herself to sleep nearly every night for months after her former dorm partner had disappeared.  
>How the tiny note that had been left which simply said 'I need to go, don't come looking for me' had shattered her heart every time she read it, yet the familiarity of the handwriting drove her to reading it at least twice a day.<br>Flashing the biggest smile she could muster, Tamao pushed those thoughts aside and attempted to cheer up the woman in front of her. _'All I want is for Nagisa to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted'._

* * *

><p>Nagisa was starting to feel a bit better, yet the guilt of what she'd done to one of her dearest friends still clung tightly to her heart. <em>'I have to make it up to her<em>' she inwardly stated.

They'd spent hours together, talking, laughing and reminiscing the past, whilst steering clear of a certain topic which involved a silver haired goddess.  
>She'd become completely enveloped in their own little bubble, where time nor others mattered, that was until an unruly waitress appeared at their table, tapping her foot whilst giving them both an irritated glare.<br>"Excuse me, we'd like to close the café, if you wouldn't mind leaving the premises now, some of us want to sleep tonight!" she practically spat before turning on her heel and storming off.

It was then that Nagisa realised how late it had gotten, gazing through the window, the street lights shone brightly as the darkness enveloped almost everything.  
>"Tamao! What time is it?" She asked alarmed whilst quickly rising from her seat in a state of panic.<p>

"Wow, it's nearly 1am… I didn't think we'd been talking that long, no wonder that waitress was so irritated" her friend ended with a giggle.

Despite herself Nagisa began laughing along as well, before they both bolted for the door, a pair of glaring eyes leering at them from behind the counter.  
>"About bloody tim-"<br>Was all they heard the woman shout before they were through the door and running up the street.

Panting to grasp her breath, after their brief run back to the park from earlier, Nagisa turned to Tamao.  
>"How did you find me Tamao? Please tell me truthfully…"<p>

She watched as her friend sighed, looking into the distance as she obviously tried to find the correct explanation to use.  
>"Shizuma-Sama. She called me and told me to come here, she said you were in need of a friend, but that was all. It's the first time she's spoken to me since you two…" Trailing off, Tamao bite her lip before continuing. "But it really was a coincidence meeting you in the park like that. I'd only just dropped my bags off at the hotel where I'm staying. I was going to come visit you in the evening; I figured you'd have work during the day, which was why I didn't recognise you to begin with."<p>

"Shizuma did that?" Nagisa gasped. _'Why? Why would she do that? Why is she being nice to me? Why now? I have so many questions I need to ask her…!'_

"Anyway Nagisa I've loved talking to you, but it's gotten late so we should probably call it a night" hesitating Tamao added "You're welcome to come with me … that's if you want to though, I mean… well, if you don't want to be alone…" Blushing, she lowered her head as Nagisa recognised the effort and sentiment put into the request.

Smiling gently she politely rejected. "Tamao-Chan, thank you so much. You've been so good to me today but I think it's for the best that I return to my apartment for tonight. However I'd love it if we could meet up again soon, I just need some rest tonight."

The pair embraced one another as they bid their farewells before heading in opposite directions.  
>Heading in the direction of her apartment, Nagisa pondered the day's events, her nerves fluttering as every step took her closer to her apartment and Shizuma.<br>_'Why am I being so stupid and nervous'_ she asked herself. _'Of course she wouldn't be there still.'_

* * *

><p>Gasping in shock, Nagisa realised that her door was still unlocked.<br>'_Dammit, I forgot to lock it this morning because I was in such a rush… Shizuma will have left, for all I know, the apartment is probably empty now, someone will have snuck in after she left and taken everything_'.

Gently pushing the door open, Nagisa peered her head around, holding her breath so as not to alert anyone who may be there of her presence.  
>Nothing.<br>Quietly she crept inside, closing the door behind her as she let her eyes adjust to the darkened room, roaming around for any sign of imposters.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist, unsure of what, she screamed in surprise and jumped forward trying to escape.  
>However, the thing round her waist remained its steel like grip of her as she panicked trying to escape.<br>"Shh, calm down" she felt someone coo in her ear, before realisation dawned on her that it was in fact arms wrapped around her.  
>She lowered her head as she also realised who the voice belonged to, fear and anticipation building within her stomach.<p>

Gasping she felt cool droplets falling against her bare neck, as she became acutely aware of the silently sobbing figure behind her.  
>Feeling yet another pang of guilt for her actions, Nagisa attempted to turn round, only to be maintained in place by Shizuma's vice like grip.<br>Realising that any resistance was futile, she relaxed slightly allowing the older woman the time she needed to compose herself.

"Nagisa… I…" she began, stumbling over her own words. "I was worried about you, so I, uhm, rang your work, and they said you didn't work there anymore… I decided to wait for you, I thought you'd come back before nightfall, but… when you didn't, I-I-I was so worried, I thought something awful had happened!"

The guilt suddenly increased within her chest as Nagisa realised the pain emanating from the silver haired woman behind her, and in a determined attempt, twisted around so she was facing her.  
>Laying her head on Shizuma's shoulder she snaked her arms around her back before whispering; "I'm sorry Shizuma, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just lost track of time that's all, don't cry for my sake."<br>Her words seemed to have some affect as she felt the elder woman's breathing calm down whilst her tears slowed. It was then that she became painstakingly aware of the body pressed against hers.

'_No, I need to stay strong… I didn't come back for this…'_ Nagisa gulped, aware that how she acted from here would determine the outcome of her relationship with Shizuma. '_Huh? Relationship_' she scoffed to herself '_It's hardly that…_'

As she pondered silently over what to do, she was unaware of the emerald eyes that were once again staring at her longingly.  
>Before she could react, a slender finger curled under her chin, tipping her head upwards as a pair of lips locked with her own.<br>The actions had rendered her immobile as she was lost in the moment, the sensation of Shizuma's tongue pressing against her lips causing her to gasp.  
>Their kiss deepened as Shizuma move the pair forward, until she had Nagisa pinned against the wall, all the while Nagisa oblivious of her previous intentions.<br>'_What did I want to say to her? Did I want to say anything to her? Is that what I wanted?' _  
>She could feel Shizuma's hands roaming over her body, claiming back territory that had previously been theirs, as her resolve simply melted away.<p>

Shizuma suddenly pulled back for breath, panting slightly as she stared Nagisa in the eye.  
>"We need to talk, my little Nagisa" The beginning of a smirk twitching at her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Haha, okay so this is the second chapter, I tried to make it longer than the first, so I hope it's alright? D:  
>Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to the people who actually read the first chapter xD<p>

Also, I don't own Strawberry Panic, or the characters from it. (If that wasn't already obvious enough? xD)

Thanks again. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Nagisa, are you here?" the curious girl called as she poked her head around the door of her previous dorm partners room.  
>After a quick glance she noticed that the red head wasn't there, and neither were her possessions.<br>"Damn, she must have moved her things out already, I really wanted to talk to her about meeting up soon, and maybe… sharing an apartment" the girl giggled at the thought as she wandered towards her own room.  
>Picking up a photo, she sighed. Graduation had come and gone. Now it was time to move on and start a new chapter in her life, one she whole heartedly hoped to spend with her dearest friend.<br>Collapsing onto her bed, she felt a rustle beneath her. Jumping up she curiously peered towards the source of the noise.  
>A small, slightly crushed envelope lay upon her bed with her name written across it.<br>"OH" She gasped "That's Nagisa's handwriting, I wonder why she left me a letter, ohh, I'm so happy!" with a squeal of joy she threw herself upon the envelope, ripping it open to reveal the contents within.  
>A small piece of paper fluttered out as Tamao desperately made a grasp for it, grinning like a Cheshire cat.<em>

_"Oi, Tamao I've brought you the two friends you asked for; I call them Mop and Bucke- HEY! Tamao, what's wrong? You don't look so good; do you want to see the nurse?" The dark haired girl rushed across the room in a frantic panic towards Tamao who limply leaned against the wall, her face a sickly pale colour with a blank expression, only the tears running down her face betrayed the inner turmoil she was going through._  
><em>"Yaya-Chan? What am I going to do" Tamao spluttered as tears spilt over her cheeks, dropping the small note she had previously grasped onto.<em>  
><em>Intrigued, Yaya picked it up only to gasp as the words written across it pricked at her heart. Glancing at the older girl she now understood her distress, as the words on the paper echoed through her thoughts. 'I need to go, don't come looking for me.'<em>

* * *

><p>Shutting the door behind her, Tamao sighed as she began to pace around the hotel room she was currently residing in.<br>_'Why did I have to suggest she stay here tonight? Of course she wouldn't! Why was I so careless? Gosh, we only just reunited and I'm already on the brink of ruining things' _she inwardly chided before stopping at her suitcase.

Shuffling through her belongings she came across a solitary photo, gently smiling as she lifted it up to her face.  
>"Oh Nagisa, how I've missed you!" she whispered gently to the photo, tears slipping off her nose and onto the smiling figures she held within her hands.<p>

_'If only Shizuma hadn't ruined things, I wonder how things would have turned out… Nagisa looked so unhappy… I don't know what to do to help her.  
>She no longer has a job so she won't be able to stay around here for long.<br>I don't think she'd follow Shizuma again. Though I'm sure __**that woman**__ thinks otherwise.  
>What should I do?'<br>_  
>Sighing again, Tamao tried to calm herself down. "I don't know what happened between them, all I know is how Nagisa reacted afterwards" she whispered aloud to herself gazing upwards towards the ceiling as memories began to flutter through her mind.<p>

"I wonder how Shizuma plans to ensnare her now" she scoffed, before letting her eyes shut and falling into a world where dreams, desires and inner thoughts mixed creating an obscure scenario of lust and heart break, as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a lone figure approached a train station at a stealthy pace frowning in disdain at the slow pace of the people around her.<br>"Sheesh, do these people not understand the concept of being in a rush" She muttered under her breath, glaring at one especially slow man who kept wavering in front of her, blocking her path.

Spotting an opening she quickly weaved through the crowd approaching the ever waiting platform.  
>"I won't let her do this, she can't do this. So long as I have a beating heart, I <strong>will <strong>stop her." She demanded, mustering up as much courage as she could. She'd need it if she hoped to succeed in sabotaging Shizuma's plans.

Quickening her pace she began to run towards the platform, intently aware that time was running out, for every second she wasted was another second towards Shizuma succeeding.  
>Diving through the closing train doors, she sighed in relief.<p>

"You'll regret the day you ever crossed me Shizuma, I'll make sure of that" the woman cursed, her eyes gleaming with the concept of revenge as a sinister smile crept across her lips.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you speak quieter, you're disturbing the other passengers" an elderly man stated, whilst offering an apologetic smile.

It was then that she finally realised the swarm of eyes all focused upon her, and with a flustered apology she hurried towards a seat as her cheeks flushed a startling red.  
>Sitting down she bowed her head remaining quiet as those around her gradually lost interest, returning to their previous endeavours.<p>

'_Can I really do this, after all?_' she grimaced, pulling out a tattered photo album from her bag, flicking through all her old memories as she lost herself amongst them.

"I **have** to do this."

* * *

><p>Tentatively lowering herself into the chair, Nagisa glanced across towards Shizuma; the silver haired woman had already settled herself down, staring intently at Nagisa from the other side of the room.<br>"You don't have to sit all the way over there, I won't bite… yet'' the elder woman smirked, earning herself an emphatic glare as Nagisa shuffled in her seat.

"I'd prefer to keep a good distance from you during this; I need to keep my head clear. Your jibes and constant touching don't help with that!" she retorted, mustering all her courage for the oncoming discussion.

"My, my. Would I do that?" she gasped, her silver locks bouncing around her shoulders as she feigned shock, her eyes gleaming playfully.  
>Watching the tell-tale blush forming on Nagisa's cheeks, she sighed contentedly; "Oh, I've missed you so much Nagisa, I really have." Her smile softening as she intently watched Nagisa's eyes for some form of emotion.<p>

'_Ah there it is'_ she thought grinning like a Cheshire cat, '_She still cares for me! I still have a chance_.'

Averting eye contact, Nagisa lowered her head; her hair falling across her face, which she hoped would hide her inner feelings from the ever watching emerald eyes.  
>"I don't know why you're smiling so much; you've yet to tell me why you left me." Nagisa uttered under her breath coldly. Shizuma's obvious happiness was starting to irritate her, pricking at her nerves.<p>

Instantly, Shizuma's eyes turned blank, unreadable. "Yes, that's true; I owe you that at least…" she trailed off, gazing into space.

"But where to begin…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note.<span>**

I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to actually update, but I've had exams. x_x  
>I know this chapter is a tad on the short side, but I wanted to update at least something? xD<br>I guess this chapter doesn't really answer any questions what so ever, but the 'discussion' between Shizuma and Nagisa will be in the next chapter, I promise. (I wanted to spend more time writing that, sorry.)  
>Hmm. What else. Oh, I deliberately didn't say who the stranger on the train is, so I'll leave that for you to guess. ;) That character will be back though. :P<p>

I can't think of anything else right now, so thank you for reading and any feedback would be great. (:

Becky. xx

Ps. I don't own Strawberry Panic, or any of the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Shizuma, Shizuma!" the young girl called as the sombre figure came into view. Rushing across the freshly cut grass she launched herself at the lone figure, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.  
>"Sophia…" Shizuma gasped as she untangled the young girl from herself, half attempting a smile in response to her enthusiasm. <em>

_Noticing that the recently graduated girl wasn't in high spirits, Sophia lowered her voice; "It's done then? You've broken up with her?"_

_Wincing slightly at the girl's bluntness, Shizuma merely nodded in response before being pounced upon again.  
>"This is great news, father will be so pleased" Sophia beamed whilst dragging her closer to the sturdy oak doors and entrance of her home. <em>

_They walked for what seemed like an age to Shizuma, down dimly lit corridors and old, empty hall ways.  
>Despite her current situation Shizuma couldn't help but scoff at the décor in comparison to the owners, Sophia was bubbly and overly energetic so the gloom didn't suit her, yet it was perfect for the 'master' of the house. Frowning slightly at the thought of him, she finally came to her destination. <em>

"_Father said that until everything else is prepared, you'll stay here." Sophia once again beamed, staring at the older girl with admiration and care. "Can I get you anything else?" _

"_No… thank you, but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while" Shizuma whispered softly, opening the door to her temporary accommodation. Giving the frowning girl a slight smile she continued; "I'll see you at dinner, thank you for all your help Sophia." Briskly turning, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. _

_She could hear Sophia skipping away down the hall, as she welcomed the cool, sturdy door frame she now rested against, not daring to move. Everything had been so hectic, everything was such a mess. 'All I want is to curl up and cuddle Nagisa...' she sighed. _

_Memories flooded back to the silver haired teen of the day's events, as she finally allowed the tears she'd held back to flow freely before whispering in a barely audible voice; "Nagisa…"  
>As she collapsed to the floor, her body gave way to heart wrenching sobs. <em>

* * *

><p>"But where to begin…"<p>

Shizuma stared into the distance, her eyes clouded over whilst a concerned red head watched intently from across the room.  
>Unsure of what to do, Nagisa was about to break the silence before Shizuma started to speak once more, almost in a whisper.<p>

"Nagisa, I've never told you anything about my family, have I?" she inquired more to herself than the younger woman, who merely shuck her head in response.

"I never knew my mother. My father told me stories of her whilst I was a child; romantic fairy tales of how they'd fallen into a forbidden love. However, she wasn't of a high enough status for my grandparents liking and so they tried to force them apart. Despite that they defied his parents, meeting in secret on more than one occasion, and before long my mother fell pregnant with me." Pausing slightly, Shizuma lifted her head to stare into Nagisa's eyes before continuing.

"Not long after that my mother disappeared, leaving my father clueless as to where she was or how to find her. Then 10 months later my father opened the door to a 1 month old baby me asleep in a basket, with nothing but a small letter of apology and a name. He never heard from her again after that." Shizuma grimaced at this, her determination faltering slightly whilst Nagisa fought the urge to rush over and comfort the elder woman, opting instead to remain silent and allow her the opportunity to continue.

"My father raised me the best he could but being the eldest son meant he had responsibilities to the family, he was forced to take over the business and hence I was sent to Astraea Hill out of the way. He met with me occasionally to discuss my studies, but apart from that I rarely saw him."  
>Tears began to slowly creep down Shizuma's face as she attempted to recompose herself somewhat, shuffling her position within the seat.<p>

"Just before I graduated St Miator my father was involved in a car accident, and sadly didn't make it. He passed away the next day." Upon noticing the confused look in Nagisa's eyes she quickly added; "There was no point in worrying you about it, I barely knew the man… I mourned for him, but more for the father I wish I'd had than the one I lost."

"You should have told me Shizuma; I could have been there for you and helped you through it!" Nagisa stated whilst turning her head away from the elder woman, before muttering; "So, was that why you left me?" her eyes beginning to sting with the first wave of tears that threatened to spill over. "Did you not trust me? Had I done something to make you hate me? I just don't understand Shizuma!"

The emerald orbs emanated the obvious pain their owner was experiencing at Nagisa's distress.  
>"Nagisa, I… I have never hated you, nor was it anything to do with a lack of trust, I've <em><strong>always<strong>_ loved you. However that's not the end of the story, if you will allow me I'd like to continue my explanation?"

Unable to trust her ability to speak for fear of crying, Nagisa meekly nodded her approval all the while staring at her hands, the wall, the floor anywhere but Shizuma.

"Well, after my father's death it was decided that I would take over his position in the company being his only child, yet I was to go through a period of training. It was requested in his will that if anything were to happen to him before I turned 21 then I was to stay with his younger brother. My Uncle." At this she frowned. "My Uncle… has always been jealous of my father, so naturally he wasn't happy to hear that the business was to go to me, rather than him. Nor was he happy that my father had placed me in his care and expected him to train me."

Sighing she continued; "So, before I graduated I was sent on frequent occasions to go and speak with my Uncle, who decided to start the training after my graduation. Yet he had one condition; that I completely cut ties with everyone I knew, who he hadn't approved of.  
>Of course I didn't want to comply but I had no other option, he held complete power over me and my future. I pleaded so much with him, especially where you were concerned, but his answer remained the same. <em><strong>No<strong>_." Glaring she spat out the last words, her narrowed eyes seething with anger.

"My plan was to undergo the training, and then as soon as I turned 21 I'd come back and find you. I didn't want you to have to wait for me that's why I set you free, gave you back your freedom to enjoy life without me until I could once again be by your side. However there was something I didn't expect, and that was my Uncle again, he-"

Before she could continue, Nagisa sharply cut in; "Set me free? Is that what you think you did? Do you even know what I've been through? Or the things I've tried in order to attempt the inevitable – forgetting you. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't forget you!" Giving way to the tears which had been building up, Nagisa pulled her knees up to her chin, hugging them in a hopeful attempt of gaining some form of comfort.

At the sight of this Shizuma jumped up from her seat, rushing forward towards the distraught woman in front of her, only to slow her pace upon seeing the red head flinch backwards.  
>Sitting down next to her she wrapped her arms around the distressed figure only to be pushed further away.<br>Refusing to be rejected, Shizuma wasn't fazed by the apparent act of hostility and continued to pull the red head closer.

Trying her hardest to resist the silver haired devil Nagisa continued to push against her, but despite all her exerted effort she was gradually becoming tired of Shizuma's persistence as her resolve began to melt away.  
>Giving one last shove she growled in defiance only to feel arms lock around her waist.<p>

"I don't want this Shizuma, I don't want you. Get off me!" Nagisa yelled in a final attempt to escape Shizuma's clutches. It appeared to work, if only briefly, as the red head felt the arms constricting her loosen and pull away slightly.

"Look me in the eye and say that" Shizuma retorted, pain emanating from her in waves as she locked eyes with the chestnut pools belonging to her beloved, who was desperately trying to obscure them with the red locks that limply fell across her face.

"I said look at me Nagi-"

Suddenly raising her head mere centimetres from Shizuma's face, Nagisa glared into her eyes.  
>"Is this what you wanted? Because I can't do it! Are you happy now?" she snapped.<br>"I love you, I still love you, I never stopped loving you, but that doesn't give you the right to do this to me again!"

Abruptly standing up, Nagisa stalked through to her bedroom in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the shell-shocked Shizuma who remained still and unreadable.

* * *

><p>'<em>How long have I been sat like this?'<em> the silver haired woman pondered, stretching out her arms and grimacing at how stiff they'd become.  
>Glancing towards the clock on the wall she tried to calculate the time she'd sat there in a daze, only to give up. <em>'It was around an hour, but I don't really care. Nagisa still loves me!<em>' she beamed to herself.

'_I don't think she'll forgive me just yet though… maybe I should hold off my plan for a while.' _Frowning slightly she hurried over to her bag, thrusting both hands inside as she quickly searched for the small parcel she had been hiding.

Sighing in relief she felt her hands grasp it, as she pulled it out, turning it over whilst debating what to do next.  
><em>'Yes, I'll definitely hold off for a while, for now I need to earn my forgiveness, which may be easier said than done.'<em>

Placing the parcel back into her bag, she began to wander towards Nagisa's bedroom readying herself for another confrontation.

* * *

><p>Rushing off the train, the lone figure stretched out in the early morning sunshine yawning as she did so.<br>'_Now I just need to find Shizuma_' peering around at her surroundings she began to grimace. '_So… I wonder which direction this apartment is._'

Running onto the street, she began her desperate attempt to find any clue as to where Nagisa's apartment may be. Yet to no avail, glancing at the scrawled address she held upon a scrap of paper, she soon noticed that the surrounding signs gave no indication as to where the apartment was.

Dramatically pointing at a sign she began to yell; "YOU! YES YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO FOIL MY PLANS! BUT NOT TODAY! NO, NOT TODAY! I WILL PREVAIL, THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING WONT WE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Beginning to laugh hysterically she once again began to draw attention towards herself, as the lack of sleep and ever increasing frustration began to take a hold over her.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you okay?" a friendly police officer enquired as he apprehensively approached the girl, his eyes stoic with concern.

Turning around with alarm she realised once again the swarm of eyes upon her, mumbling an "I'm fine" she ran off as quickly as her legs would take her. She ran quicker than she'd ever run before, anything to get away from the situation she'd found herself in whilst hoping beyond all hope that the police man wouldn't follow her.

Her blonde hair billowing behind her she took a sharp turn and quickly jumped over a wall, diving into a hoard of bushes.  
>Panting for breath she watched in fear, waiting for the police officer to run past.<p>

5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15, 20. She waited silently as time ticked on, yet no police officer came.  
>Her eye lids growing heavy, she sighed and fell into a dreary sleep concealed from the world's ever watching gaze.<br>As she dreamt; a pair of striking emerald eyes and long flowing silver hair flittered through her thoughts and dreams, causing the girl to stir before gradually falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Quietly pushing the door open, Shizuma sneaked into the bedroom whilst keeping her breathing shallow. Waiting at the entrance she tried to adjust her eyes to the considerably darker room. She could just about make out the bed, before she realised there was a small curled up figure upon it who's body shuck with sobs.<p>

Her eyes softening, Shizuma quietly crept towards her crying beloved as guilt built up within her chest.  
>As she slowly crawled onto the bed, the gentle creak of bed springs alerted the red head to the others presence.<p>

Turning swiftly she came face to face with the elder woman as their eyes locked once again, Shizuma acutely aware of Nagisa's swollen eyes even in the dimly lit room.

Shuffling slowly closer, Shizuma was both glad and relieved when she noticed that the younger woman hadn't moved away or tried to prevent the interaction.  
>Getting gradually closer, she was finally able to pull Nagisa into her arms again with no resistance.<p>

Startled, Shizuma felt a pair of arms wrap around her own waist as the red head began to search for any form of comfort to stop the aching pain within her chest.

Their faces gently touching, the elder woman noticed the strain and effort Nagisa was exercising to try and prevent the forthcoming sobs, gently lowering her lips to the red heads cheek and placing a small kiss.

"Shizuma, don't leave me again please don't leave me again." Nagisa uttered before nuzzling her head into the nape of the elder woman's neck, unable to control herself as her body shuck violently with sobs.

Tightly embracing her, Shizuma cooed softly into her ear; "I'm not going anywhere my love, I promise you that." Gently rocking the sobbing woman she finished her statement; "It is however morning, so you should get some rest we can continue our conversation after some sleep."

Feeling the arms around her tighten she added; "But I will stay here with you until you wake." Her words instantly soothed the red head as her grip loosened and breathing slowed.  
>Running her fingers through the auburn locks, Shizuma smiled softly as she watched over her beloved who quickly drifted off to sleep.<p>

Unable to fall asleep herself, Shizuma settled for gazing at the girl within her arms. This was all she'd ever wanted, yet she still felt uncomfortable. A niggling sensation pricked away at her nerves, making her anxious and on edge.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen" she muttered dismally under her breath. "I've just gotten past one obstacle but I'm sure there will be many more to come".

Feeling the girl she encompassed stir, a thought crossed her mind as a smile began to pull at the corner of her mouth. "**Oh my soul's joy: If after every tempest, come such calms, May the winds blow, till they have waken'd death**." She cooed gently into the younger woman's ear, watching with amused content as she shuffled closer.

Pushing the pessimistic thoughts from mind she decided to focus on the present and the overwhelming happiness she felt. "I won't ruin this again Nagisa, I promise" she whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Okay, so there's part 1 of Shizuma and Nagisa's 'talk'.  
>I hope it wasn't too boring? xD Sorry if it was. x_x<br>There will be a second 'discussion' however.

Also, if you can guess where the quote Shizuma recited; _''Oh my souls joy: If after every tempest...'_  
>is from, then you are officially awesome. :P<br>(If you don't then I'll put where I got the quote from in chapter 5. :P)

Oh, and I don't own Strawberry Panic or the characters. Except maybe the 'lone figure', and by now  
>I'm pretty sure most people have worked out who that is. :P<p>

Thank you for reading. (:  
>Also, thank you so much for the reviews I've had so far for the previous chapters, they are really appreciated. :)<p>

Becky. xx


	5. Chapter 5

_Beaming at herself in the mirror, Shizuma rhythmically pulled the brush through her flowing silver locks, anticipation and excitement beginning to weave its way through every cell in her body.  
>Standing, she looked herself up and down before giving a satisfied nod and heading towards the door, her emerald dress shimmering in a similar fashion to her eyes as she attempted to suppress a giggle she felt beginning to form.<br>Failing, she let herself give way to what began as a slight chuckle yet rapidly turned into hearty laughs whilst she began her dissent towards her Uncles office._

_Knocking briefly on the oaken door she quickly entered, all the while a smirk was beginning to play upon her lips._  
><em>"Shizuma… Congratulations are in order I'm sure, Happy 21<em>_st__ Birthday" Iwao Hanazono grumbled as his deceased elder-brothers daughter entered the room. "There's something I need to discuss with you." _

"_Yes, I'm sure there is Uncle but first I would like to discuss the transfer of the company over to myself. I'm of legal age now and have undergone training" She quipped barely able to keep the smug smirk from her face. _

"_Hmm, about that. Shizuma I don't believe you're ready to handle this yet, you are far too young to run a company let alone one that is so defined nationwide." _

"_What? But I've gone through training for this! You can't-" _

"_SHIZUMA!" Iwao jumped up slamming his fists against the desk as Shizuma backed into the door. "YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME CHILD, DO YOU HEAR ME? I RAISED YOU AS IF YOU WERE MY OWN AFTER YOUR STUPID FATH-"  
>Suddenly realising the situation Iwao took a deep breath and settled back into his chair. "Who was it that took you in after Katsuro- Your father- died?" <em>

_Grinning he watched as Shizuma's expression went from a triumphant smirk to that of a quivering child. '__**You will not disobey me child I won't let you have this company.**__'_

"_Come back to me after another year of training and I shall maybe reconsider handing you the company" _

"_But-" _

"_But Nothing I am in charge here. Besides who else would watch Sophia for me at such short notice for absolutely nothing?" A demonic grin crept across his face as he ordered Shizuma to leave, enjoying every moment of his grip on power. _

_After she'd left he began to chuckle. "I'm never going to let you have this company Shizuma, you or that brat Sophia, you'll see. You'll both see." _

* * *

><p>Yawning Nagisa awoke to the sensation of something tickling her nose, trying to bat away the offending presence that was disrupting her slumber.<p>

"Mmn" She grumbled before shoving her head underneath the pillow, attempting to reclaim sleep as she curled into a foetal position. Nothing happened.

Beginning to relax again she started to drift back off to sleep until she was once again pulled back into reality as something pressed against her back.  
>Grumbling she finally opened her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her as she pulled the pillow away from her head only to be caught up in another playful attack.<p>

The phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' suddenly swam to mind as the onslaught continued, whilst Nagisa attempted to bat away the fingers which probed her sides. Unable to supress the giggle lodged in her throat she turned towards the offending figure currently in her bed.

"Shizuma…" She whispered catching her breath as her eyes locked with the twinkling emerald orbs belonging to the other. She glanced at the mischievous grin Shizuma had donned, as realisation suddenly hit her. '_Or maybe curiosity didn't __**kill**__ it'_ she mused.

Sitting up she began to edge her way out of bed, only to be pulled back down by lithe fingers and an iron grip.  
>She felt something nuzzle into the nape of her neck before softly growling; "Mine" pulling Nagisa closer.<p>

"Shizuma, we have to get out of bed I'm not ready for this just…" Gasping momentarily, she felt the gentle tug of teeth grazing against her ear. "Shi- Shizuma!" A striking blush coloured her face as she stammered.

Shizuma who appeared (conveniently) not to have heard, began to trail soft kisses along her jaw line, her hands pushing under the red heads shirt as she began to trace patterns along her back.  
>"Mmn? Your body is telling me otherwise my little Nagisa" She purred before roughly pushing her lips against her lovers.<p>

They suddenly began a battle for dominance as their tongues intertwined, Shizuma's hands roaming the younger woman's body as Nagisa's own hands intertwined with the silver locks flowing around her, pulling Shizuma ever closer.

Moments passed as Nagisa struggled to gain control and power over the elder woman, only pausing as she pulled away to breathe. Panting she stared at the silver-haired devil sat in front of her, contemplating her next action as she regained hold of her consciousness and previous thoughts, torn between lust and logic.

'_It's far too soon, don't give in just yet.'_

'_She loves you and you love her, why not? You want it just as much as she does, so don't deny yourself' _

Gently shaking her head she struggled to come to a conclusion; desperately trying to figure out what she wanted. In the few moments she'd been sat there Shizuma had remained still and silent all the while smirking at the younger woman.

Finally making a move, she curled a finger under the red heads chin, tilting her head upwards before gently brushing her lips against the others.  
>The smirk which seemed to be a constant feature on the elder woman's face never faltering as she lifted herself from the bed and stalked towards the bathroom, revelling in the disappointed look which momentarily flashed across Nagisa's face.<p>

"Now, now my little Nagisa. Don't look too disappointed, ne?" With a final smirk she closed the bathroom door only to hear a soft thud against it seconds later, signifying a thrown pillow.

Undressing she surveyed herself in the mirror, hair dishevelled, the previous days clothes -now lying in a pile on the floor- were creased. Dark circles highlighted her eyes forcing the owner to acknowledge the lack of sleep she'd undergone recently.

"Not exactly what I was going for" she muttered darkly as she tugged at her silver locks in an attempt to make herself somewhat presentable, before turning to face the shower.  
>Feeling the warm droplets of water splash against her skin, she felt her mood somewhat lighten again.<p>

Not one to pass up the opportunity to show off her singing voice -shower or not- she began to tap her foot before going straight into the chorus of a song that seemed oddly appropriate given the current circumstances with the love of her life.  
>"Love me, hate me, I'm not believing you that you want to get away…"<p>

A gleeful smile crossed her face upon hearing another thud against the bathroom door.  
><em>'Oh this is going to be fun.'<em>

* * *

><p>*Bzzzzzz*<p>

Groaning as she rolled out from under her covers, Tamao tentatively rubbed her eyes as she began the pursuit in search of her phone.

Finally grasping hold of the device she'd been searching for she quickly dived back under the covers to try and regain the warmth and comfort she'd previously been encompassed with.  
>Gradually turning her attention towards the phone.<p>

"Oh a text from Nagisa!" She exclaimed before hurriedly reading through the message, repeating the action countless times as the words echoed through her mind and she processed the information given.

'_Tamao-Chan! Good Morning, or Good afternoon should I say? ".  
>Thank you so much for yesterday, you really are the kindest friend a person could ever wish for.<br>I was wondering; would it be at all possible for us to meet up again today?  
>I'll bring cake! :3<br>Nagisa x'_

After reading the message at least 30 times, searching for hidden meanings and analysing her use of language, Tamao began to quickly reply.

'_Nagisa-Chan! What a surprise.  
>Tut Tut, is my Nagisa not taking good enough care of herself? You should get more sleep.<br>You're welcome my dearest friend, I love being able to speak with you once more.  
>I'd also love to meet up with you again today; just tell me the time and place.<br>Also, I think the cake is more for your own sakes Nagisa. ;)  
>Tamao x'<em>

Aware of the obvious hypocrisy laced throughout the message, Tamao was glad for an instant that Nagisa hadn't taken her up on the offer to stay in the hotel.  
><em>'I'm glad she didn't get to see me like this, even when we shared a dorm I was always the first to wake.'<em>

Nervously waiting for a reply she chewed her bottom lip, before jumping in alarm as the slight 'Bzzz' suddenly alerted the Blue haired girl to the response she'd been given.

'_The park where we met yesterday in an hour, is that okay?  
>Hey! That's mean Tamao-Chan, I was going to buy a cake specially for you. T_T I wouldn't have eaten any of it, well maybe just one bite… but no more, I swear. :P x'<em>

Giggling at her friends' obsession, Tamao quickly typed her confirmation before jumping from her bed in a hurried rush and darting towards the bathroom.

'_An hour, how am I going to be ready in an hour?'_

* * *

><p>Hurrying away from her apartment Nagisa glanced briefly at her watch picking up her pace in a vain attempt to be somewhat on time for her meeting with Tamao. Sighing as she realised nothing short of a miracle would help her, she continued to hurry towards the park.<p>

She'd left Shizuma behind at the apartment, wanting to approach the subject of their relationship to Tamao subtly, something she knew wouldn't occur if Shizuma was there to highlight the situation with one of her signature smirks and all too mischievous hands.

She'd insisted on coming at first, but after she'd changed into a tight fitting black cocktail dress and smirked at the blush which had stained the red head's cheeks, Nagisa had all but run out of the door.

"Baka" She muttered as the park entrance came into sight, bracing herself for the berating Tamao was likely to give for her lateness.  
>Scanning the park she searched for her friend until finally her eyes fell upon the tell-tale blue hair which belonged to her dearest friend.<p>

"Tamao-Chan! Tamao-Chan!" she yelled, rushing forwards only to pause next to her, sensing that something was off before she even saw Tamao's face.  
>Her fears were confirmed the second they locked eyes, the look of confusion surrounding the bluenettes very presence.<p>

"Tamao-Chan? What's wrong?" she queried, only to be answered by a pointing finger. Letting her gaze follow the indication, she jumped in shock at the sight she saw.

A dishevelled girl crawled out from the bushes in the corner of the park, her blonde hair ruffled and littered with leaves and twigs, barely supressing a yawn.  
>Blood shot eyes suddenly narrowed as she visibly tensed, her gaze flickering between the two women fiercely.<p>

Nagisa's eyes widened with fear as she caught sight of the deep gash in the girl's neck, eyeing the blood which slowly dripped onto the foliage bellow.  
>"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Pacing around the apartment Shizuma was unable to just sit still and wait for Nagisa to return.<br>"Maybe I went over the top with the dress?" She muttered, re-hashing the memory as the image of her lovers red stained cheeks floated to mind.

'_I wasn't being too unreasonable wanting to go as well, was I? I mean, she's my little Nagisa. Anything could happen to her and Tamao isn't as innocent as she pretends to be.' _

Scowling to herself as she approached the window she continued to silently loathe the bluenettes relationship with Nagisa.

'_Oh this won't do, I might as well have followed her if I was going to be this nervous, no. I need to trust her, she'll be fine.'_

Heading back towards the sofa she began to feel a bit of her tension ease as her trust for the red head began to set in.  
>Smirking to herself she continued to ponder.<p>

'_Since when did I become so… possessive? She really does bring out sides of me others can't, huh? It seems I can also bring out a side of her others can't as well.'_

With a satisfied nod she laid down on the sofa allowing her eyes to flutter shut and her consciousness to be claimed by sleep.

'_Might as well, she probably won't be back for a while.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

I wonder if anyone actually reads these. .

Okay, so chapter 5 is finally finished. I wanted to write a bit more but since I haven't updated in a while I figured I should stop. At least it's not as short as some of my other chapters though? Got to look for the positives. xD

Anyway, I'm kind of embarrassed about putting this chapter up; All the others have been read by one of my closest friend's beforehand and she usually gives me her opinion.  
>Not this time though unfortunately. : She won't be back for a while yet so it was either put the story up now, or wait awhile longer.

The song Shizuma sings in this chapter is; 'Love Me, Hate Me' by 'The Relay Company'.  
>The quote I used in the last chapter is from the play; 'Othello' by 'Shakespeare'.<p>

Oh! About the name's I've used for other characters; I used specific names because of the definitions for them I found (I apologise if I've got them wrong. x_x)

IWAO (巌): Japanese name meaning "stone man."  
>KATSURO (勝郎): Japanese name meaning "victorious son."<p>

As for Sophia; apparently it represents wisdom, or something along those lines which I found weirdly ironic considering how Sophia acts; the exact opposite.

Anyway this note is going on for far too long, thank you for everyone who's read or/and reviewed the chapters so far. It really does mean a lot to me. (: Plus reviews make my day. :) So Thank you.  
>I don't own Strawberry Panic.<p>

Becky. xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Grimacing at the door, Shizuma braced herself for her forthcoming confrontation with her Uncle.  
>Years' worth of pent up frustration and anger however was beginning to falter just before she reached her goal. <em>

'_I have to do this, I will do this'_

_Turning the handle she stormed into the office, all formalities gone as she fixed Iwao with an icy stare, willing herself closer. _

"_Uncle! I have had enough of your stupid games; the company is rightfully mine and has been since my father's death!" Four years had passed since the first dismissal and Shizuma refused to be rejected once again, determination swelling in her chest as she eyed the stony figure behind the desk. _

_At the lack of a response Shizuma crossed her arms aggressively, refusing to back down as she contemplated the man in front of her._

_Still no response came, and realisation suddenly dawned on her that something was wrong; she regarded his pale, sickly face, observed the pained expression in his eyes.  
>His breathing became heavy pants as he desperately clutched at his arm, beginning to shake.<em>

"_G-G-Get an ambulance!" He uttered, his eyes boring into his nieces, noting the shock emanating from her as she turned on her heel and ran in search of a phone. _

* * *

><p>Supressing a yawn, the blonde figure had crawled out from her hiding place only to be met by two pairs of eyes trained upon her every movement.<p>

Glaring she hoped they would back off, leave her alone and give her time to escape, yet they didn't. They continued to stare curiously at her as she shifted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow her.

It dawned upon her that she would have to say something, anything to falter their curious if not rude gazes. One of the women- the bluenette- held a questioning gaze, seemingly debating with herself over whether or not to help. The other woman - the red head- seemed slightly shaken. Her eyes began to widen and before the girl could react, she had let out a piercing scream of "Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" which drifted throughout the park.

Jumping back in alarm, she watched as the red head turned on her heel and began to sprint away across the park.  
>Watching, she also saw the same red head trip over herself landing in a heap on the floor, her body shaking with tremors before she finally stilled.<p>

It was then that the bluenette jumped into action. "NAGISA-CHAN!" She yelled a slight hysterical tint to her voice as she raced towards the other at an alarming rate. She began to fuss over the woman, who- she'd noted- had yet to move again.

Picking herself up off the ground she began brushing away the dirt and twigs.  
>In an attempt to stop the crimson torrent which was now trickling down her shoulders, she pressed her hand gently to the gash on her neck before sheepishly approaching the other two women, guilt beginning to prickle at her heart.<p>

"Is she alright?" taking deep breaths, she braced herself for the response, not wanting to betray her nerves in such a crucial situation.

The bluenette whipped round, her eyes clouded over with panic and worry, speaking quickly as her voice went two octaves higher.  
>"I don't know, I don't know! She's not moving! I think she hit her head when she fell, but I don't know! I think she's unconscious, but I don't know!"<p>

Eyeing the unmoving red head, she bent down to feel for a pulse. Upon feeling the light fluttering beneath her fingers she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes roamed the woman's face, taking in the damage; from the graze on the woman's cheek to the bruise which was beginning to spread across her forehead.

"That's it! Shizuma, I'll ring Shizuma! She'll know what to do!"

Recognition sparked as she heard the bluenette's words, snapping her head around in time to see the flustered woman grab for her phone and dial a number.

"Shizuma! No – No – No I have no time for this! It's Nagisa! I don't know what's wrong! She's not moving! I don't know what to do! No. No. Yes. No, just hurry up!"

Glancing at the bluenette her stomach twisted into knots upon hearing that name.  
><em>'It can't be…' <em>

Suddenly the red heard stirred, murmuring incoherent mumbles as she attempted to sit up. Eyes cracking open with a dazed expression, only to lock onto the piercing blue eyes staring curiously at her.

Letting a startled yelp escape her throat she made a hurried attempt to shuffle further away, which only caused the blue eyes to sparkle in amusement.

"I'm not going to eat your brain you know, I've already had one today" Brown eyes widened before finally grasping the tint of humour in the others voice. A startling blush spread across her cheeks as she realised her outburst had not only attracted a lot of attention, but also caused a significant amount of trouble and embarrassment for herself.

"Nagisa –Chan I assume?" upon seeing the red heads eyes widen again, she let out a small chuckle before continuing; "No, I can't read minds before you ask, I overheard your friend over there after you'd collapsed. You can both make a lot of noise, that's for sure."

Grinning at the sheepish expression now donning her face, she decided introductions were in order.  
>"I'm-"<p>

"NAGISA-CHAN!" Cut off by the bluenette flinging herself upon Nagisa, she continued to grin.  
><em>'Well I guess formalities can wait for later then'<em>

"Nagisa-Chan! Oh I'm so happy you're okay! Don't go running off like that again! Shizuma's so worried; she's on her way n-"

"Shizuma?"

The bluenette sheepishly began to rub the back of her head before continuing; "Well I was worried and sort of … well… panicked and rang her"

Groaning Nagisa shut her eyes as her body tensed finally muttering "I wish you hadn't, I don't want anyone to cause a fuss."

Trying to supress the over pending fear that Shizuma would kick off and cause a scene, she tried to concentrate on her breathing. Her breaths were still coming in short laboured pants as she tried to regain control of her body.

Refusing to open her eyes she could hear Tamao and the other person conversing under muttered breaths, but as the thudding sensation in her head increased she only groaned involuntarily trying to shut off the slightest noise.

She sat like that for what seemed like hours, but could only have been minuets as the dull thudding continued and her face began to ache.

Before she knew it a slender pair of hands had cupped her face gently, the gesture somewhat reassuring and soothing.  
>Reluctantly she peered out from under her eye lashes to see who had initiated the contact, only to lock eyes once more with the emerald orbs she'd become accustomed to in the past day.<p>

"Shizuma…"

The silver-haired woman gave a small smile before gently helping Nagisa to her feet, an arm weaving around her waist for support, as she began to limp back home.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa, stop wriggling." Shizuma sighed exasperatedly, as she one again attempted to clean the cuts on the red heads face.<p>

With one last defiant pout, Nagisa held still, wincing slightly as her wounds began to sting.  
>Tamao was hovering in the background, watching with bated breath the scenario unfolding before her, fidgeting on the spot yet too apprehensive to approach less she incurred the elder woman's wrath.<p>

"There all done." Placing a gentle kiss to the read heads nose she continued. "Now, how did this happen? I was waiting for you here under the belief that you were only going to see Tamao at the park, and next thing I know I get a phone call telling me you aren't moving… how could this happen?"

Raising a sculptured eye brow she waited for the red heads reply, watching intently as said red head began to shift and fidget under her gaze.

"Nagisa…"

"I thought I saw a…" mumbling the last part her cheeks adorned a similar colour to her hair, as a confused Shizuma leaned closer.

"I didn't catch the last part, what did you think you saw?"

"I – I Thought… that I'd seen a… a… Zombie" clamping her eyes shut, she blushed an even brighter red upon hearing the incredulous noise coming from the other woman.

"Nagisa… you know that Zombies aren't real? Don't you…?"

Upon hearing the slight tint of humour in the voice, Nagisa's head shot up, narrowed eyes burning into the others.

For the next few minutes a staring battle commenced, whilst Tamao continued to shift uncomfortably in the distance, unsure of what to do, when she finally realised that the blonde haired girl from earlier was no longer with them.

"I didn't even find out her name…" Even though she'd only mumbled her despairs, it had been heard by the other two occupants in the room who were now staring at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"The- The girl from earlier, the one who helped earlier"

There was a gasp from Nagisa. "Oh! Did she not come with you? I wonder if she's okay… she looked a bit ruffled up earlier…"

"I'm sure you would be as well if you'd just crawled out a bush only to be screamed at by a stranger." She approached, ignoring the frustrated look of confusion from the eldest woman.

Blushing again, Nagisa lowered her head; "I didn't mean to… It was a… a… misunderstanding, I never got to say sorry either."

"Okay! What are you both talking about? What girl?" Shizuma finally snapped as both the bluenette and red head turned with looks of shock on their faces before beginning to explain who the girl was and how she was related to the incident which cause Nagisa's injuries.

Little did the occupants of the room know, but a lone figure hesitated outside the front door of the apartment having followed them earlier.

'_It was her… I have to do this, I will do this'_

With a determined nod, she knocked on the door before her courage could falter again. Nerves began to flutter as she waited in baited anticipation for someone to answer.

After what seemed like a life time the door gradually opened and a chestnut eye peered at the source of disturbance, gasping as recognition hit.

"Y-You! You're that girl from earlier! I wanted to see you, I wanted to speak to you about something but I wasn't sure wher – Wait, why are you here?"

Nagisa's look of excitement instantly turned to a suspicious gaze as she opened the door further and crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay, I feel partially responsible for what happened…" upon seeing the red heads face soften she continued to explain. "I was worried, that's all. I'll go now though if that's what you want."

Turning she began to walk away, hoping that her trick would work – And it did- moments later a hesitant hand grabbed her arm.

"Thank you; for helping me earlier and I'm sorry I reacted like that… I just… don't like being scared."

Feeling herself being tugged back to the door, she hid a smirk. "Yes, yes I can tell that. I won't be doing that again; my ears are still ringing from that scream."

Trying to ignore the comment and hide the blush once again staining her cheeks, Nagisa posed a question; "Want to come inside?"

"Sure…" And with that she was led into the apartment and found herself standing in a small kitchen.

Glancing around and taking in her surroundings, she finally returned her attention to the other woman in the room. Taking a steadying breath she decided it was now or never and began to set her plan in motion.

"Look… I should probably tell you something. When we were at the park, your friend mentioned someone called Shizuma. I know her, she isn't what you think, she's deceiving you, she's-"

"Nagisa? What's taking you so long? Who's at the door-"  
>Freezing at the entrance to the kitchen Shizuma's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the appearance of the girl in front of her.<p>

From the ruffled blonde hair and tattered clothes to the piercing blue eyes which were now locked intently on her.

"Sophia…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

I don't really like this chapter all that much.

Sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to update, again. x_x I've had a million different things going on recently; from family members being ill to getting ready to start college.

Also I said in the last chapter I was worried about posting it since no one had read it beforehand, so I just wanted to thanks to the people who reviewed it. (: You're all awesome. xD

Thanks once again for reading and/or reviewing. It makes me day. (:  
>I still don't own Strawberry Panic. :P<p>

Becky. xx


	7. Chapter 7

_Sitting next to the hospital bed, Shizuma buried her head into her hands, a wave of guilt washing over her making her stomach nauseous.  
>Concentrating on her breathing she tried to calm herself down. 'Count to 10, count to 10' <em>

'_1'_

"_Shizuma…" A husky male voice sounded from beside her. _

'_2' _

"_About what you said before…"_

'_3'_

"_About the company..." _

'_4'_

"_I've put my life and soul into that company…"_

'_5'_

"_Do you really think I'm going to hand it over to an immature brat like yourself?"_

'_6'_

"_You will NEVER get that company, never."_

'_7'_

"_Your father, my brother, should never have been placed in charge of it to begin with."_

'_8'_

"_He was always chasing after that commoner!"_

'_9'_

"_Look where that got him? A broken heart, a child he didn't want? I'm glad he's dead."_

'_10…'_

_Abruptly standing up, Shizuma turned her steely gaze upon him, her eyes bored into his hollow sockets, seething with anger. _

"_I cannot condone my father's actions, but you have my word that I will regain MY Company!"_

_Her anger rising, she was unaware of the figure stood in the doorway wiping her swollen eyes with her sleeve, eyeing the situation conspicuously. _

_Leaning closer, Shizuma went on the offensive. "I will also regain my Love! You can't stop me, you snivelling pathetic excuse for a man, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost, but not quite. You will regret the day you crossed me Iwao. You're going to die a lonely old man, and when that happens I will spit on your grave, as I'm sure many others would also willingly do." _

_With that, she stormed away bristling slightly with alarm as she locked eyes with the figure at the door. 'Did she hear what I just said?'  
>Her fears were confirmed as a flash of anger and betrayal marred the girl's features. <em>

_Hurrying on, she increased her pace, eyes downcast as she finally muttered; "I'm sorry Sophia, but I have to do this." _

* * *

><p>"Sophia…"<p>

Nagisa's gaze flittered between the other two women in the room as she tried to place some form of connection that could exist between them.  
>She took in Shizuma's bewildered and shocked expression then compared it to Sophia's frosty, slightly withheld one.<p>

It was obvious to the red head that something had happened between them some time in the past as Sophia's earlier words echoed through her mind. _'I know her, she isn't what you think, she's deceiving you, she's-'_

Her hands began to twitch ever so slightly at the thought. _'Shizuma's deceived me? How? When? How does she know?'_

As she stood there lost in a furious train of thought, she failed to notice the distance close between herself and Shizuma. Failed to notice that Shizuma had placed herself between the red head and Sophia, or the now protective gleam which flashed within her emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

The cold tint to the silver haired woman's voice brought Nagisa from her thoughts quite quickly as confusion took a hold. She couldn't place their relationship at all, they were just so different.

Another uncomfortable silence began as Nagisa shifted her weight between her feet, fidgeting as she tried to build up the confidence to ask the most obvious question.  
>She could see the girl – Sophia – begin to open her mouth and quickly interjected, fearing the worst.<p>

"Who are you?"

Two sets of eyes were suddenly upon the red head as she blushed under their similar, yet completely different intense gazes.

"She's no one Nagisa, don't pay attention to her… She'll be leaving soon…" Shizuma quickly spoke, glaring in the direction of the blonde.

'_If looks could kill…'_

Sophia scoffed, she'd had enough of the little game they'd begun playing.  
>"No one? I'm no one am I? Tut Tut Shizuma, I wouldn't have figured you to be the sort of person who would lie to someone they claimed to care about… but then again you've been doing quite a lot of lying lately haven't you?"<p>

Sophia puffed her chest out defensively; crossing her arms at the death glares now shooting her way.

"To answer your question Nagisa, we're related. Cousins in fact."

She watched the red head's mouth drop open as she gaped, glancing between the two women, a flash of confusing gleamed her eyes. She was obviously contemplating asking a question, something that the blonde had already expected.

"I'm half European, that's why we don't look similar. My mother was French and my father Japanese." She stated matter of factly, watching the other blush with embarrassment at being caught in such an obvious contemplation.

"I- I'm sorry, I –I didn't mean to seem rude or anything, I just, just…"

"Nagisa… there's nothing to apologise for" Shizuma interjected her rambling sensing her lovers discomfort "Sophia will be leaving as soon as she tells me why she is here" she added quickly.

Sophia's lip curled back into a snarl at the dismissal, bracing herself as she stalked closer to the pair, internally flinching at the oncoming confrontation.

"And what makes you think I've come to see you? You think an awful lot of yourself now don't you? Oh, but I forgot, you've always been an obnoxious cow haven't you? If you don't mind I'd like to speak to Nagisa, whom I came to see. Alone." She practically spat out in defiance.

Shizuma braced herself to her full height, trying her best to intimidate the other. Taking a deep breath she readied herself, about to move forward before a gentle touch stopped her.  
>Nagisa's hand was gently wrapped around her wrist, faltering her movement as the red head moved closer, leaning into the others ear.<p>

"It's okay let her talk to me. I'll be fine" She whispered.

Shizuma looked at her incredulously, about to disobey until she glanced upon the determined look on her lovers face.  
>Giving one last exasperated sigh and glare in Sophia's direction, she stalked from the room; glancing back every so often until the door was closed.<p>

"Well, now that we're alone I suggest we finish that little conversation we started" Sophia smirked, moving closer and backing the red head into a corner.

Nagisa visibly gulped as a mixture of adrenaline and fear began to pump through her veins. She did not like where this was going.

* * *

><p>Tamao looked up as she heard the door slam shut, her sight grazing over a clearly irritated Shizuma who began to quickly pace around the living room.<p>

"Where's Nagisa?" She asked tentatively, concern creeping into her voice.

Shizuma whirled around on the spot, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring in anger at the simple question. She pursed her lips, wondering how much to tell the bluenette without compromising herself. Deciding to play it safe she quickly spoke.

"She's with the girl from earlier, the one at the park. They're talking."

Tamao's brow furrowed in confusion whilst she tried to work out why 'talking' would cause the Silver haired woman so much mirth. She racked her brains but couldn't come up with a good enough explanation, and she didn't dare to ask Shizuma herself.

Instead she opted for staring at the door to the kitchen, waiting for Nagisa to return as Shizuma went back to pacing around the room.

* * *

><p>"Tsubomi- Chaaaaaaaaaan!" A high pitched whine echoed throughout the room until the pinkette finally gave up her endeavours and placed her book on the table. Standing up she stalked in the direction of the commotion.<p>

"What now Yaya-Chan?" She sighed exasperatedly; this had been occurring for the past couple of weeks and was beginning to get on her nerves.  
>She loved the elder girl dearly, but she was far too excitable at times, rivalling a playful puppy.<p>

A pair of slender arms encircled her waist from behind, pulling her closer whilst something began nuzzling her neck.  
><em>'Scratch that, she's worse than a puppy'<em> the pinkette smirked.

"When are they coming back?" she whined into the younger girls ear before kissing her pulse point.

"They'll come back, when they come back. You can't rush them they need to work this out themsel- YAYA-CHAN!" The Pinkette yelped as a cold pair of hands snaked under her top, resting against her stomach.

"Harassing me will not make them come back any quicker Yaya!" She huffed pulling away as she felt the others body shake with silent laughter.

"Oh, but it's so much fun Tsubomi-Chaaaaaan" She whispered in her sing song voice, adding a pout for emphasis.  
>Tsubomi continued to grumble under her breath, which only furthered Yaya's amusement.<p>

Suddenly the dark haired girl grasped the others waist and lifted her over her shoulder. She smirked at the expected yelp and huffy retaliation she could hear, before sitting down and cradling the pinkette in her lap.

"Much better, now I can see my huffy Tsundere" she winked.

"You aren't serious at all about Nagisa returning home, are you? You just like to tease me!" Tsubomi huffed, instantly regretting her words as the elder girls gaze became downcast.

"No… You know that's not true Tsubomi. Everything changed after Nagisa just disappeared. We didn't know if she was dead or alive, something could have happened…"

Her gaze softened as she placed a tender kiss to the dark haired girls' forehead, rubbing circles into her back as an attempt to sooth her.

"I know, Yaya-Chan. I know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>**

Okay, so I FINALLY finished chapter 7. I know it's a bit short, but I've been so busy lately with assignments and placement that I wanted to at least put something up?  
>I tried to leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger with the discussion between Sophia and Nagisa, so that'll be the main focus of the next chapter? :P I'm rambling now, sorry.<br>Oh, as for Sophia's Mum being French, I was trying to 'brush up' on my French, and so it was sort of on my mind whilst I was writing. Hence this is the result. :P

As always, I don't own Strawberry Panic - I just enjoy writing (:  
>Thank you for the reviews of my previous chapters, they really do make me day. (: Also thank you for reading, etc. etc. etc.<p>

Ohh and I don't do this often but I'd just like to say a quick thank you to 'Chrissy the lovelorn stranger' you're awesome. (: If anyone hasn't read 'Inescapable' then you should. It's really good.

Thanks once again to everyone, I'll end this ramble now.

Becky. xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Shizuma beamed to herself as she walked out of the court room, months of a tedious court battle had finally been worth it. She'd won. She was free to do what she wanted; her tyrannical Uncle no longer held any power over her. _

"_I did it Dad" She whispered to herself, feeling her eyes begin to sting with the first signs of tears. "I won't let you down." _

_Taking a shuddering breath she made her way outside as a determined swell began forming in her chest at the upcoming months.  
>Everything was finally working out; there was just one piece of the puzzle left. One she whole heartedly expected to reject her. <em>

"_Nagisa…" _

* * *

><p>"S-Sophia, what are you doing?" Nagisa stuttered as she backed further against the kitchen counter, when she'd allowed the other girl the chance to speak, she didn't realise this proximity would entail.<br>She watched in horror as Sophia walked slowly closer, ignoring her question completely.

Turning her head quickly she hoped it would deter the other girl, but it only seemed to spur her on as the blonde stopped a breath away from the red head's ear.  
>Sophia's breath tickled the outer rim her ear as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks; aware that at any moment Shizuma could return to the room and catch them in this compromising position. She was also aware that at any moment she could shout for help and Shizuma would come to her rescue.<p>

Her lips parted slightly as she contemplated this, momentarily stunned by the indecision now coursing through her being.  
>Ultimately she decided to play the encounter by ear; she needed – wanted- to know how Shizuma had apparently deceived her. The only way to discover that was to wait and listen.<p>

Her mouth clamped shut as she felt a finger gently caressing her cheek, trying to supress the shiver now wavering through her body. Bile rose in the back of her throat as she held her ground. _'I don't want this. Stop it, stop it…'_

"S-Stop it" She mumbled out, aware that Shizuma was only in the next room. The finger stopped its movement yet didn't leave her face, instead opting to rest against her lip.  
>Another hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look into the blue eyes watching her every movement.<p>

"You might not be so quick to stop me when you find out who Shizuma really is" The smirk was prominent on the blondes face as Nagisa frowned.

"I would."

It was a simple reply, but the shock of it briefly flashed across Sophia's face before she returned to a neutral expression.

"We can but wait and see, Nagisa _dear_" the bitter sarcasm echoed throughout the room as Nagisa abruptly turned her face from the other, jaw locking in irritation.

"Just tell me what you wanted to say. _Please._"

"Do you love Shizuma?" Sophia answered the question with another, sensing the red heads irritation and attempting to fuel it further.

"What has that got to do with you?" She spat.

"Do you love Shizuma?" Sophia continued to probe the question, highly aware of its effect.

Nagisa paused, fuming. _'Do I love Shizuma?'_ her anger faltered slightly as she wondered this, a sharp pain resonating from her chest in its place.  
>Her face twitched ever so slightly as she drove back into memories she'd previously built walls around searching for the answer she couldn't immediately find.<p>

The twitch didn't go unnoticed by Sophia who waited patiently for the answer, a blossom of hope beginning to spread through her. _'She's making this far too easy…'_  
>Keeping her face neutral she watched the indecision play across the red heads face alerting the blonde to her inner conflict.<p>

"I care about Shizuma…" she finally muttered.

"That wasn't what I asked you, do you love her?" Sophia reiterated slowly, quickly prompting a scowl from the other woman.

"Of course I love her!" She snapped, suddenly regretting her actions; but the words had already left her lips before she could restrain herself. '_Damn._'  
>Fear rapidly spread through the red heads body as her legs buckled and she slouched to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.<p>

"I love her. I love her so much it hurts. When she l-left me before… I… I…" Nagisa began to choke on the sobs which were now breaking free, the past few years' insecurities finally overwhelming her.  
>She was suddenly aware of two arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her into an embrace as a pair of sparkling blue eyes bore into her own.<p>

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she all but wailed, her red rimmed eyes curiously searching for the answers she desired, as if the answers would be written across the blondes face.

"Nagisa… you don't understand. I have to do this. She doesn't deserve to get away with everything she's done and you deserve to know the truth."

"What truth? I've had enough of this; just tell me what she's meant to have done!" Nagisa snarled; she was fed up of the games now. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now regardless of the consequences of such actions.

"She's married…"

"What?"

"Shizuma… she's married."

"No. No, she can't be. She isn't, you're lying to me! Why are you doing this?" Nagisa cried out, struggling within the blonde's arms as she attempted to push her away.

"No… N-" Nagisa was cut off as she began to shout by a pair of lips roughly crashing into her own, silencing her. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, only to be pushed further against the counter, she couldn't move, couldn't scream so she bite down on her lip and prayed that Shizuma wouldn't come into the room. '_Wait, Shizuma? Shizuma? Married? Shizuma's Married? What?_'

After what seemed like an eternity the blonde pulled away, her face un-readable as she contemplated the girl in front of her. Neither spoke nor made any indication they were about to move.

Finally as the silence became too uncomfortable for the blonde to bear she uttered quietly; "Will you be quite now then and let me finish?"

Nagisa didn't trust herself to speak coherently so simply nodded her head slowly, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Pushing herself back further into the counter she tried to create some form of distance between herself and Sophia yet failed quite miserably, nothing short of merging with the counter would grant her that wish.

Sophia noticed but decided to keep quiet on that particular matter; she'd only meant to silence the girl before she could attract attention from the others, she'd never thought the red head would react like this.

"As I was saying, Shizuma is married. My father saw to it that she married a respectable young man, they've been married for a year now."

"A – A year?" Nagisa could scarcely believe the information she was being given as her eyes widened at the revelation. She thought back to the previous couple of days, how Shizuma had all but begged forgiveness, how she'd comforted the red head whilst she cried. '_Lies, it was all lies_.'  
>She felt her heart begin to shatter as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.<p>

"Wh-Why are you telling me this? What do you stand to gain from telling me?"

Sophia sighed, she wanted to ruin things for Shizuma but she truly hadn't wanted to hurt the red head. It had been a necessity, or that's what she kept telling herself as the guilt plied down on her heart and head, making her stomach churn.

"You deserve to know, plus I have my own … issues… with Shizuma…"

Nagisa gave her an incredulous look as she stiffened. "You- You did it out of revenge? For something I'm not even involved in? You broke my heart for THAT?" Her voice began to rise as her body shook in anger and frustration.

Abruptly standing she slammed her hand against the counter whilst a sense of hysteria began to take a hold of her. '_How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?_'

Sophia quickly followed suite in standing up, trying to calm the distraught woman down by reassuringly placing her hands either side of the red head's shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!"

The blonde began to back up quickly just as the door slammed open and Shizuma stalked into the room, her face etched with worry and concern for her younger companion.

"Nagisa? Nagisa what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" she rushed forwards trying to embrace the red head in her arms as a concerned bluenette watched on from the door frame.

"Don't come any closer!" She growled in defiance, slamming her hand against the counter once more, wincing as her knuckles collided into the side with a crack.  
>Ignoring the pain she glared at Shizuma unable to hide the emotional turmoil she was experiencing as tears continued to streak her face.<p>

"I'm sorry Nagisa, I really am." Sophia muttered quietly the pure exertion of strength from the smaller woman taking her by surprise.  
>When the only reply she received was a steely glare, she bowed her head in submittal before quickly leaving the apartment.<p>

Nagisa returned her gaze to Shizuma; the pure look of confusion on the woman's face only fuelled her pain and anger further.

"Is it true?"

The silver haired woman frowned, her brow furrowing as she answered; "Is what true? What did she say?"

"Oh come off it, you know full well what she's told me!" She hissed unable to conceal the seething anger squirming to be released.

"Nagisa… I really don't, please just explain to me what's wrong!"

"She said you were married!"

Nagisa stared into the elder woman's emerald eyes as she screamed the statement out, searching for any sign of shock or denial to prove the statement wrong. She searched and searched but as a look of utter panic shrouded the other woman she found her answer.

"Nagisa let me expla-"

"Get out" the red head interjected. She couldn't deal with this, she was just getting used to having the elder woman in her life again but she'd been using her all along.

"Nagisa I-"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

She could see the hesitation marring the silver haired woman's features, could tell she was about to argue her case and beg another chance, but Nagisa really could not bear the heart break anymore. It wasn't fair.

"No Shizuma, don't talk to me, I don't want to know. Get out. Go back to your _husband. _I've had enough; of you, of this. Just go. GO!"

Her heart shattered into tinier pieces as she saw the tears begin to spill from the emerald eyes she loved so much, as she watched her turn, as she watched her back get further and further away once again. _'No, No, not again, please. Please don't go.'_  
>Her silent plea went unanswered as the woman disappeared from sight, closing the door behind her. Her own pride and dignity held her back from running after Shizuma and allowing her an opportunity to explain.<p>

"Nagisa…"

The red head whirled around only to lock gazes with the apprehensive gaze of her bluenette friend hovering nearby.  
>They stared at each other for a brief moment as Nagisa felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, silent tears saturating her face.<p>

Finally it was all too much as Nagisa collapsed to the floor gripping at her chest as heart wrenching sobs filled the room.  
>Tamao was at her side in seconds, pulling the red head into a gentle embrace as she rocked back and forth, whispering soothing words into her ear.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuma stumbled down the street lost in thought as her body became numb, mindlessly knocking into other citizens without paying them any heed.<br>_'Why did she have to find out before I could explain myself?'_

She stumbled and tripped before collapsing onto a nearby wall and staring off into space, replaying her previous encounter with the love of her life on a loop.  
>She was just numb; it had yet to hit what had truly happened so until that inevitable event she remained stationary in the cool evening breeze, drinking in as much of the cool air as she could.<p>

"What am I going to do?" She muttered aloud, trying to concoct a plan to win back the red head's affection. _'What if I've lost her now forever?'_

She sighed in exasperation, glancing around at her surroundings and the people who sauntered past. Unaware of her pain, they obliviously walked on, only intent on their own problems or happiness.  
><em>'Why can't things ever be easy?'<em>

Fed up of the peaceful, happy aura's swarming around her she closed her eyes whilst taking deep, laboured breaths. '_Why did Sophia have to ruin everything?_'

'_Sophia…_'

As the name crept into her thoughts an intense spike of anger coursed through her body; her lip curling back into a snarl at the mere thought.  
>She opened her eyes to try and shake the thought, but as if on cue a familiar flash of blonde hair caught her attention in the distance.<p>

Standing abruptly she went after the unaware figure, picking up her pace as the other woman got further and further away. Growling in anger she forced her legs to move quicker, turning into a sprint. Beginning to pant she could feel her lungs burn at the sudden exertion yet still pushed herself forward, desperate to get a hold of the girl who'd ruined everything.

The sound of shoes hitting the pavement at such a rapid rate echoed through her mind along with the sudden rush of blood. However it must have warned Sophia of the imminent presence as she turned around suddenly.  
>A flash of fear crossed her features briefly before her face hardened, eyes seething with anger and detest as she turned on her heel and ran.<p>

The chase was now on, as Shizuma continued to urge her legs to run forwards, weaving in and out of unsuspecting people as she chased down the flittering blonde hair.  
>Her muscles now burnt and ached, threatening to buckle whilst she panted through her endeavours.<p>

Sophia didn't relent in her movements as she twisted and turned through the streets trying to lose her follower. Her lithe body was snaking its way through the throngs of people, as she kept up her relentless pace.

Suddenly something grasped at her wrist dragging her to a stop as she tumbled forward head first, scraping her face on the pavement.  
>Wincing she was then forcefully dragged to her feet and spun round, face to face with Shizuma.<p>

"We need to talk." The cold, icy voice that reached the blondes ears made her shiver involuntarily as she tried to break the elder woman's grasp to escape.  
>All around the pair people had begun to stop and watch the interaction with wary eyes, pondering whether or not to interfere.<p>

Sensing this Shizuma began to drag Sophia along to a more secluded spot, away from prying eyes and interference.  
>She spotted an alley way from the corner of her eye and headed in that direction, not stopping until she was positive that no one could see them; glancing around just to be sure.<p>

Finally she returned her gaze to Sophia whom by now was staring rather intently at her feet, refusing to look at Shizuma herself.

"Why did you tell Nagisa I was married?" Shizuma struggled to keep her anger under a thin veneer of calm. '_Can't lose my temper just yet, I need answers_.'

"She deserved to know that you were leading her on" was the biting response.

"What?" Shizuma could feel her anger begin to burn and bubble away beneath her skin, "Since when did my love life become any of your business?"

"So I'm correct then – you were leading her on."

"What? No, I wasn't. I'm not."

"You didn't deny it though – you said it was none of my business; as of such I will make it my business, you can't always have your own way _Shizuma_" the sarcastic, biting tone was putting Shizuma's nerves further and further on edge as she struggled to reign in her temper and anger.

"You don't know the conditions of my marriage or the values behind it, so don't you dare assume to be knowledgeable over such things. I _love_ her, and you've just ruined any chance I may have had." Clenching her fists she couldn't deny that the blonde was infuriating her no end.

"That may be true _cousin_, but the main issue here is that you _are_ in fact married, you _lied_ to her!" Sophia's voice took on a mocking tone, enticing the silver haired woman to retaliate and react whilst she feigned nonchalance.

"I was going to talk to her about it in my own time, and explain it properly!"

"Oh? When would that have been?"

Shizuma blinked at the question, slightly taken aback by it as she pondered the answer. _'I was going to tell her… eventually, but she'd just started relaxing around me; I didn't want that moment of peace and tranquillity, no matter how brief to end. Not just yet…'_

"See… you weren't going to tell her." The biting comment pulled her back to reality as she snarled in reply.

"I was going to tell her."

"Sure… whatever you say _cousin,_ can I go now?"

"What is this really about Sophia? Why do you hate me so much?" Shizuma growled her emotions a tangled web of pure unadulterated anger and fury with a slight dash of hurt.  
>She watched as the blonde sneered at her question but couldn't help noticing the slight quiver of her hands.<p>

"You know _exactly_ what you did you bitch."

Shizuma's eyes narrowed dangerously, daring the blonde to continue whilst her mind reeled at the pain and hate emitted from the other.  
>At the silence the blonde began her tirade once more.<p>

"It's your fault. Everything is your fault. You left me, with him. _HIM_! I thought you cared for me, but you left and everything went wrong."

The last statement took Shizuma by surprise as she gave the girl an incredulous look, her mind spiralling in confusion. "Him? Who are you talking about?"  
>Now it was Sophia's turn to look incredulous as she scoffed in resentment. "My father – who else?"<p>

"Iwao?"

"No, the secret father I have hidden in the shed. Of course Iwao!" the younger girl spat, sarcasm dripping from every syllable as her eye twitched in discontent.

To say Shizuma was shocked at the declaration was an understatement. '_What is she talking about? Why is she so upset? She idolised Iwao…' _  
>"… What happened?" Shizuma asked cautiously – the hurt was emanating from the blonde in great waves of negative energy and a slight sliver of worry began to creep into her conscious.<p>

The blonde in question didn't answer straight away, instead staring intently at the silver haired woman, contemplating whether or not to divulge her secrets to someone she deemed no less than a traitor. "… I… I don't want to talk about it…" the slight stutter and hesitance didn't go unnoticed by the elder woman.

"Sophia… what happened?" Her tone became more demanding as she probed the girl for answers, unable to shake the gentle caress of worry which was not invading her conscience.  
>Watching, she saw the younger girls head droop; concealed by a blonde curtain of hair which did little to hide the pained expression now marring her features.<p>

"Wh-When you left, he changed… he was so ill, and so angry. I tried everything to be there for him, but he didn't want me. Everything he wanted was taken away from him by you. He loved that company, he l-l-loved it." The next thing she mumbled was barely audible, even with Shizuma straining her ears so dearly. "He loved it more than me…"

Shizuma stared into the striking blue eyes which were now shedding silent tears, feeling her cold demeanour crumble she apprehensively placed a hand upon the distressed girls shoulder. In an attempt to reassure her somehow she began to speak.

"I'm sure that's not true Sophia, you're his daughter. He loved you very much."

"No… he didn't. He accused me of using him; he said I wasn't even his daughter – that he took me in out of pity for a dying woman who claimed me to be his."

Shizuma couldn't find any words to comfort the other girl, so stood there awkwardly trying to convey reassurance through the gentle touch to her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel partly to blame for the girls' distress, she'd never meant for her to be hurt. She could only watch on as the blondes' icy, nonchalance demeanour shattered and she once again became the little girl Shizuma had comforted in the past.

"I'm sorry…" the blonde mumbled greeting the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes. "I shouldn't have told Nagisa. I just –just-"

"Shh" Shizuma interjected, trying to sooth the muttering blonde. "I understand – you were trying to prove yourself to your father, right?"  
>At the other girls nod her eyes softened and she continued.<p>

"I won't say that I'm particularly happy you caused such an argument between myself and Nagisa, in fact I'm still rather annoyed – I was all up for throttling you earlier." The corner of her mouth twitched upwards into a slightly amused smirk as the younger girl averted her gaze.  
>"However… I do understand, Iwao is… well poisonous for lack of a better word. You wanted to redeem yourself, I know. However, I can tell you that he's not worth it. You're so much better than him Sophia; don't let him drag you down with him."<p>

"But he's the only family I have…" was the muttered reply she received, and her resolve caved instantly as she pulled the other girl into a tentative embrace.

"Last time I checked, we were related, no?"

Upon feeling the other girl nod into their embrace, she sighed as an idea began to form in her head. Making sure to keep a light, playful tone to her voice she added;  
>"Just don't make a habit of ruining my relationships though, okay? Or else we're going to have some issues."<p>

She felt the other girl chuckle slightly into her shoulder before nodding her confirmation, finally pulling back from the embrace.  
>"Shizuma… I'm sorry, I really am."<p>

"It's fine. I'll just have to work that little bit harder to gain Nagisa's trust again, would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course, anything you need."

Shizuma's beam lit up the dark, dreary alley way as she felt a slight weight shift from her shoulders. "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p>The bluenette was perched precariously on the edge of her friend's bed, watching over the sleeping form wrapped within the blankets.<br>Detaching her gaze from the sleeping red head she let it wander around the room scrunching her nose in distaste.

'_There's hardly anything here… just how has Nagisa been living all these years on her own?' _

A soft mumble brought her back to her senses as she returned to watching her friend, part of her was deathly afraid she'd disappear again.  
><em>'This feels like old times – back at the strawberry dorms…' <em>

"Shizuma…"

Tamao's heart shattered as her friend whimpered in her sleep, calling out the name of the person she truly loved.  
>Feeling her eyes begin to well with the first wave of tears, she gently moved a strand of hair behind the red heads ear cooing softly, reassuringly until her friend stilled beneath the touch.<p>

* * *

><p>Yaya glanced across at her pinkette companion as the train began to pull away from the station; she was sat across from the younger girl who was seemly in deep contemplation.<br>Her eyes roved over the girls' features from the tip of her nose and gradually roaming lower…

"Yaya-Chan!"

The demanding tone dragged her eyes back up whilst she smirked at the huffy girl glaring at her. They remained that way for a moment longer before Yaya decided to pick up the conversation.

"Yes? Did you want something?" The smirk didn't leave her face once as she observed Tsubomi's eyes widen in disbelief momentarily.

"You were staring Yaya-Chan and you know you were!"

Leaning forward Yaya cupped the huffy tsundere's cheek, drawing her closer as she whispered in a husky voice. "I like to stare at what's mine."

A startling blush adorned the younger girls face as the man sat next to her mirrored the complexion quickly shuffling and staring at his feet. Tusbomi noticed this and if possible went an even darker shade of red.

"Yaya-Chan! Enough!"

The elder girl leaned back into the seat and stretched cat-like, all the while continuing to smirk across the table. She lifted her foot and began to caress the other girls' thigh who yelped upon contact, banging her knees against the table.

The dark haired girl began to guffaw as the other instantaneously looked the other way grumbling under her voice just loud enough for Yaya to hear. "I can't take you anywhere…"

"You love it really…"

Yaya continued to smirk whilst her companion tried and failed to act nonchalant about the situation, the telling signs of an impending blush still staining her cheeks.

"Did Shizuma say why we had to meet her?"

A change of subject. Yaya usually revelled in drawing out the pinkette's discomfort at a situation just to watch her indignant expressions, but for once she let it drop.

"No, she didn't. Just said we had to get there as soon as possible. She said the others are going to be there too."

"Others such as Hikari-Sempai?" the pinkette tried and failed to keep the venom from her voice as she voiced her concerns.

"Tsubomi…" The darker haired girls' gaze softened as she watched the jealous pinkette squirm in her seat. "There's no need to be like that…"

"There's every need to be like that, she'll just try to steal you away. She act's all angelic but really she's just a home wrecking little ta-"

"Tsubomi. Stop." Yaya cut off the younger girl abruptly before softening her tone once more and grasping for the hand shaking slightly upon the table.

"Tsubomi-Chan, I love you. Not Hikari, please will you just believe me?"

The pinkette sighed dramatically as she looked back towards her lover. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shh, it's okay. I know. Besides how could I love anyone who doesn't go bright red like you every time I mention se-"

"YAYA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**

Okay so here's chapter 8. It's the longest chapter I've done so far for 'Looking Towards Tomorrow' and I spent a couple of weeks thinking over plots and stuff; basically trying to figure out where I want this story to go… :P  
>Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, but the argument was upcoming, also… there are more secrets which have been left untold. Just to warn you. :P<p>

As always I don't own Strawberry Panic.

Thank you once again for reading/reviewing, it makes my day. (:

Becky. Xx


	9. Chapter 9

_Slamming her bedroom door shut she chucked herself at the bed, silent tears beginning to crawl down her cheeks as she clenched her fists.  
>She'd been laid there for what seemed like hours before the gentle click of the door closing alerted her to the others presence. <em>

"_Shizuma…" _

"_Go away" _

"_Shizuma…" a hand gently rested on her shoulder whilst another began to rub circles into her lower back. "He did all he can Shizuma, they can't find her." _

"_No, someone can find her. Someone must know where she is! Useless detective, I'll just hire another one." _

"_Shizuma…"_

"_No! I will find her!" With that she jumped up off the bed and began to run for the door in a desperate attempt to find her phone and further the investigation.  
>A hand grabbing hold of her wrist stopped her, dragging her back towards the bed. <em>

"_You've got to face the facts Shizuma; you aren't going to find her. Even if you do, she's probably moved on. You need to move on as well…" _

"_No, No, No!" The tears tumbled down her face freely now as she began to shake her head frantically trying to prove her point. "I need her…" _

"_What about us?" The voice rose slightly. "I need you!" With that a pair of lips crashed against her own as a body pinned her to the bed. _

"_Stop it! How dare yo-"_

"_Shizuma! You promised, I need someone to have my child, you know that. My family will disown me if I don't." _

_Shizuma pushed the man off from atop of her and moved to the other side of the bed, trying to distance the pair. _

"_Just tell them the truth Daisuke, you're gay."_

"_You know I can't do that, they'll disown me. At least if I have a child they might…" _

"_Might what? Love you regardless of your sexuality? They should love you anyway, child or not!" She snapped, irritation taking a hold. _

"_You can't exactly speak; this marriage is as much of a cover for you as it is for me."_

"_It was… but I'm fed up lying, I don't need to lie anymore and neither do you!" _

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Nagisa had told Shizuma to leave and she hadn't heard so much as a squeak from the silver haired goddess she was so enraptured with.<p>

"I guess she finally got the message then" She muttered bitterly, a part of her wishing the elder woman hadn't given up so easily.  
><em>'Guess I didn't matter after all… I should probably move on…'<em>

"Nagisa…" The tentative voice drew her back from the pit of self-pity and loathing she now found herself nearly constantly situated in.

"You need to eat something…"

Rolling her eyes she rolled over in bed to face her concerned friend, observing her quietly. She'd been there when Shizuma had left, comforted the crying red head. Then the next thing she remembered her friend's clothes and bags were within the apartment. '_She must have gone back to the hotel whilst I was asleep'_

"I'm not hungry" She grumbled before dragging a pillow over her face, attempting to hide from the disapproving eyes she knew would be trained on her every movement.

"Nagisa…"

"Tamao-Chan, please. Don't push me."

An exasperated sigh echoed through the red heads mind whilst she cringed at the pathetic excuse she'd just offered one of her oldest friends.

"I'm just worried about you…"

"Don't be."

She knew she was being harsh to the bluenette but she didn't want to eat at the moment, every time food was mentioned her stomach began to churn.  
>She was tired, every time she closed her eyes images of the elder woman plagued her mind whilst sleep eluded her.<p>

Stifling a yawn she finally pulled away the pillow and let her gaze return to the worried friend stood at the foot of her bed.  
>Her eyes were underlined with the ever present knowledge that she wasn't sleeping as she took in the bluenette's stance, then as if on cue her stomach let out a frustrated grumble startling both participants in the room.<p>

"You need to eat, this isn't good for you."

"I don't care." She knew she was being childish in sulking but couldn't bring herself to accept the inevitable; life felt like it was collapsing around her, like she couldn't continue. Yet the reality of the situation was that with time it would get better; the crippling pain would return once more to a dull ache and life would go on. She didn't want to admit that she would once again have to return to a life without the woman she had never truly gotten over.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that!"

The sharp impending tone cut through her self-pity like a knife as she visibly flinched; knocking down the walls of bitterness and loathing she built to disguise her pain and vulnerability.  
>Not once had she expected her friend to speak to her like that and as she raised her face to look at Tamao's pain stricken one, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.<p>

Guilt washed over her accompanied quite quickly by humiliation, embarrassment and straight out heart ache.

"I'm sorry." She all but mumbled as her breathing became short pants throughout her sobs.  
>"I'm just… I'm so tired of this, of all of this." She added barely above a whisper.<p>

"I know" with that her friend closed the distance between them and enveloped the red head in a tight embrace, letting her sob into the bluenette's shoulder as her heart took over for her brain.

They sat there for what felt like an age before Nagisa finally began to pull back, observing Tamao's own tear stained face whilst she rubbed at her swollen eyes.  
>"Thank you…" she croaked out, her voice was crass and scratchy from the crying.<p>

"What for?"

"For this. For everything. For being here for me when I needed you the most."

"Any time."

For the first time since Shizuma had left the red head allowed herself smile, sure it was only a small quirk of the lips, and the pain still coursed through her veins like an unstoppable poison, but it was a start.

"However, don't think that's gotten you off the hook. You still have to eat something."

Smiles were exchanged once more before the bluenette had disappeared back out of the room, reappearing moments later with a bowl of soup.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Okay, so this is a really short chapter I know that. D: It's sort of a filler though, just a small insight into how Nagisa is dealing with the situation whilst Shizuma gives her some space.  
>Little does Nagisa know, but Shizuma is up to something.<br>This is just a quick update before I start back at college and the madness regarding assignments and placement begins again. Next chapter Shizuma's plans are put into action, another secret is revealed and – well you'll just have to wait and see. :P

Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed my last chapter, and anyone who's read 'Looking Towards Tomorrow'. I don't own Strawberry Panic – Again that should be pretty obvious. ;D

Becky. xx


	10. Chapter 10

"_They found her!" Shizuma beamed at the detective as she relayed the information she'd just received. _

"_I have to go… I have to see her!"_

"_Shizuma!" _

_Startled by the sudden brash tone, Shizuma wheeled around and took in the wounded expression of Daisuke. His arms were firmly crossed against his chest as his eyes bore into Shizuma's. _

"_Daisuke…" _

"_No, just hear me out please?" As the silver haired woman gently nodded he continued; "I'm not stupid, I know that our sham of a marriage is over now that you've found her. Just… be happy okay? Can you do that for me?" Once again she nodded, her gaze softening as her fake husband tried to cover his vulnerability. _

"_Look, I'm sorry for everything. When everything's sorted out and it actually happens can I… well… will you l-let me…" _

"_Yes" she answered softly, swiftly cutting off his rambling as she placed a hand gently over her stomach. _

_He smiled softly at her, pulling her into a tentative embrace before whispering; "Thank you, thank you so much." _

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I am outside,<br>and I've been waiting for the sun,  
>with my wide eyes.<br>I've seen worlds that don't belong,  
>my mouth is dry,<br>with words I cannot verbalize,  
>tell me why we live like this?'<strong>_

For the first time in two weeks Nagisa was preparing to leave the apartment, standing in front of the mirror she took in her dishevelled appearance, scrutinising every aspect of herself.  
>Her hair no longer hung limply around her shoulders, nor was her face stained with the ever glistening tears she'd shed so consistently the past few weeks.<p>

However there was a definitive change in her appearance compared to how she looked before the whole situation occurred. Dark bags still highlighted her face, and her eyes were emotionless. She felt numb and tried all she could to block out any feeling associated towards or around a certain silver haired woman.

She felt like an empty shell running on auto pilot, an outsider to her own life as she waited desperately for some form of reprieve from the numbness other than a steady ache which built over time.

"Why did this have to happen?" She voiced the question she contemplated consistently to the point of insanity. Her voice cracked slightly, coming out as a crass whisper formed from the endless amount of tears she had shed.

She licked her lips trying to salvage them from the cracks now splitting from the brief movement speaking brought, wincing as she tasted blood upon her tongue.

'_**Keep me safe inside,  
>your arms like towers;<br>tower over me.'**_

She still felt vulnerable despite her icy demeanour. She was acting differently and she knew it, but she didn't care. She wouldn't –couldn't – let her heart be broken again, it just wasn't fair.  
>She used to feel so safe, the memory of that night replaying over and over in her mind.<p>

She'd cried in the silver haired temptress's arms; wept until she could despair no more, as the strong embrace protected her from everything but their owner.

She was safe, yet in danger. Protected yet scared. A rush of emotions flooded the red head as she continued to replay the encounter in hindsight.

'_**Yeah, because we are broken.  
>What must we do to restore our innocence<br>and all the promise we adored?  
>Give us life again,<br>Cause we just wanna be whole.'**_

She felt broken as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration at the entire situation, trying to find some form of reassurance in the gesture. It didn't work.

She huffed in annoyance at the now stray tips of hair that taunted her in an unruly fashion, trying to goad her into any form of reaction. It didn't work.  
>Her arms limply fell to her side as she sighed in submission, giving up before she'd even begun. She suddenly felt extremely tired; lack of sleep and a sudden exertion of movement finally catching up to her.<p>

She was unsure of what to do as she shook her head slightly to try and rid herself of the sudden bout of tiredness, before turning and walking towards the door.  
>Pausing briefly she observed the sleeping form of her friend on the sofa before grabbing her bag and continuing on out.<p>

Keeping up a brisk pace she walked until the biting morning breeze attacked her already reddening cheeks, causing her to shudder.  
>Wanting to clear her head she pushed forward, continuing her task despite the weather relentlessly pushing at her.<p>

Her eyes scoured the area searching for something, anything – she wasn't sure, other than her impending need to find something.  
>Her heart ached as she realised how broken it was, whilst her body and brain reassured her that finding this 'something' would make her whole again.<p>

'_**Lock the doors  
>'Cause I'd like to capture this voice<br>It came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<br>And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war, we live like this.'**_

It was a niggling sensation that coursed through her entire being as she tried to fathom what the 'something' was – falling short just before the answer came to her.  
>She was growing more and more frustrated as time continued to pass by.<p>

'_**Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me'**_

She continued to push her brain to reveal what it was she needed to make the pain go away, all rational thoughts and reason leaving her conscious. She wanted – needed- to know.

Suddenly a bulky shoulder bashed into her, startling her as she stumbled around trying to regain her balance. Then as quickly as the shoulder hit her reality dawned. She didn't know where she was.  
>She'd intended to find the 'something' and in her endeavours hadn't paid much attention to the change in scenery.<p>

The previously calming air viciously circled her, as people rushed around her from all directions. Panic began to grip at her, pulling her down as she frantically searched for something familiar to find her way home.

'_**'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence?  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again  
>'Cause we just wanna be whole.'<strong>_

All thoughts of searching for that 'something' left her mind as she pushed her way back through the surrounding crowd, trying and failing to retrace her steps.

Her mind was a whirl of emotions and panic as her legs threatened to buckle right there and then in the street surrounded by strangers who ignored her.

She clamped her eyes tightly shut and wished for a miracle to happen, for everything to stop and be alright. To be whole again.

'_**Tower over me  
>Tower over me<br>And I'll take the truth at any cost.'**_

Then it suddenly occurred to her, the 'something' she'd been looking for, the 'something' she so desperately wanted to cure her aching heart was actually a 'someone'.  
>Images of a silver haired woman flashed through her mind and she desperately tried to repress the memories, the want which was begging to build within her.<p>

Confusion swept through her as she wondered why she hadn't realised what she'd wanted to begin with, only to shake her head at the sharp rush of pain which followed the thought.

"That's why" She mumbled to herself.

Then with that, she began to run.

'_**'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again.'**_

As she ran she let the tears spill down her face, ignoring the questioning gazes staring after her.

"No, No, No, No" She continually muttered under breath as she pushed herself to run away from the thoughts and memories which stalked and plagued her very existence.

A broken sob escaped her throat when she realised she still had no idea where she was, and the panic began to peak.

She ignored everything around her as the memories began to close in on her, running straight onto the road. She ignored the nearby shouts, and it wasn't until she heard the screech of breaks that she noticed just where she was.

The car hurtling towards her was the last thing she saw before an excruciating pain erupted in her side and everything went black.

'_**'Cause we just wanna be whole.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Okay, so this is another short chapter – but I found some spare time (Okay, that's a lie I should be writing up my observations and assignment but hey, I got distracted. xD)  
>Again, this is sort of a filler, I've been told before that Nagisa forgives Shizuma too quickly in 'Looking Towards Tomorrow' so I figured by doing the fillers I was drawing out the argument longer.<p>

I'd like to say that what I said at the end of the last chapter about Shizuma's surprise and another secret, would be definitely happening in the next chapter, however I can't seem to stick to any plot completely, I shall however promise that it'll happen eventually?  
>The next chapter will actually have Shizuma in though I promise. xD<br>Okay… so I think I've talked enough for this now – sorry. :P As always I don't own Strawberry Panic, and thank you for reading/ reviewing. (:

Becky. xx

Ps. I also don't own 'We are Broken' by Paramore. (Obviously. :P)


	11. Chapter 11

_Hesitantly she watched the red head from afar, taking in her matured appearance before letting a frustrated sigh escape her lips.  
>She'd finally tracked Nagisa down, but now she needed to do the hard part- talk to her. <em>

_She'd watched the woman's journey to and from work every day for the past week, willing herself to approach only to back away at the last minute. _

_Pondering what she'd say she scoffed; __**'Somehow I doubt 'Hey Nagisa, sorry for breaking your heart and then ignoring you for the past 6 years but can we pick back up where we left off…' is going to work'**_

_Grimacing she decided to follow the red head; the fact she was technically stalking the younger woman failed to register as she deemed it important research. _

_Gradually getting closer she finally noticed how emotionless her eyes were, gulping back the gasp which threatened to escape. __**'She looks so fragile…'**_

_Guilt, anger and pain rushed over her as the now broken version of her former girlfriend tried to blend into the crowd, to disappear. __**'No! I won't let you do that… you can't disappear, I won't let you!' **_

_Skulking back into the crowd she watched the red head approach her work, waiting to make sure she'd arrived safely before grasping at her phone and dialling a number. _

"_Hello, yes… No, I know I haven't called in a while… yes, I know. No. Sorry. Look can you please help me?"  
>Pausing she took a steadying breath to calm her agitated nerves whilst the other participant confirmed her request. <em>

"_Can you give me Tamao's number? I need to speak to her…" _

* * *

><p>A fuzzy, bleary feeling over took the red heads senses as she laid there, drowsily coming around from what felt like an extremely long sleep.<p>

Cracking her eyes open slightly she winced at how bright the room was, followed quickly by a thrumming in her head.  
>Grumbling slightly she snapped her eyes back shut and tried to shuffle away from the bright light, struggling as she felt some form of restraint across her torso.<p>

"Nghh"

Huffing in annoyance she slowly opened her eyes, letting her gaze fall to the source of annoyance. Suddenly annoyance was replaced with confusion as she took in the bandages securely wrapped around herself. _'What…'_

She became increasingly aware of the smell of antiseptic clouding her sense of smell, wrinkling her nose in disgust as realisation of her whereabouts dawned upon her. _'Why am I in hospital?'_

"Nagisa…"

Snapping her head up she searched for the voice which had called out to her, shock overwhelming her at the figure she was confronted with.

"Shizuma…"

That was all she managed to croak out as her throat constricted painfully, cracking with every syllable. Wincing once more she closed her eyes and tried to will away the pain, physically and emotionally.

"Nagisa, I –I…"

Chocolate eyes met emerald as Nagisa observed the tear stains etched into the older woman's face and the relief which flooded her glistening eyes.  
>Feeling the urge to sit up the red head tried to raise herself, only to scrunch up her face at the striking pain in her side.<br>A pair of strong hands were instantly on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down, desperately trying to lessen the woman's pain.

"Don't try to sit up, just relax. Do you need anything? Do you need a nurse? Are you in pain?" the voice which started off imperatively rapidly descended into barely concealed panic and concern.

The red head merely groaned in response before her head lolled to the side and she attempted once again to shut out the impending pain.  
>A heavy silence hung over the pair then as the elder woman hovered around the bed side, her eyes were flickering the length of Nagisa's body checking for any hint that the woman's condition was deteriorating.<p>

"Shizuma, sit down"

"Right, right… Sit. Sit. Sit down." At the silver haired woman's babbling Nagisa creaked open an eye, watching her continue to shuffle on the spot looking unsure.

"Shizuma…"

"Oh, yes! Sorry I was just-" Nagisa shut off from the woman's rambling, content that she'd eventually sit down, as she closed her eyes once more.  
>With her eyes closed it was easy for the red head to pretend that Shizuma wasn't there, to block out the insistent chatter near her bedside. That was until she felt a slight, almost hesitant dip on the mattress to her left. A hand gently cupped her cheek and she could no longer contain the frustrated whimper which had been building up since she recognised the woman moments before; resulting in the hand being instantaneously yanked away.<p>

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"What are you doing here Shizuma?" Nagisa's heart constricted painfully as she watched the pain flash across the others face, afraid of the answer but needing to know all the same.

"I came to see you… "

"Why?"

"Because I lov-"

"Don't finish that statement, it's not true." The red head knew she was being bitter and cold towards Shizuma but she'd built her walls up, her defence mechanisms were desperately trying to protect her heart and sanity. The reply she received however was barely audible;

"Nagisa… please."

"You lied to me."

"I know."

Huffing in frustration she continued; annoyed that the silver haired goddess still expected another chance when she knew she was in the wrong. "Then why are you still trying?"

"Because you won't let me explain! I love you Nagisa, despite what you think." The almost desperate plea in the woman's tone made the red head frown slightly in confusion.

"I gave you chance to explain everything to me when you told me about your Uncle…"

"You knew I hadn't finished speaking, but you walked away before I could finish!" Shizuma's voice started to rise slightly as she tried to confirm her point; desperate for the love of her life to at least hear her out.

"Well everything's out in the open now anyway, I know. So why are you still trying?"

"Because I love you! Why can't you understand that? I made mistakes, I'm only human; but I love you Nagisa and I never gave up on us!"

The younger of the pair groaned in despair, she really didn't want to hear any of this, didn't want to have her hopes built up once again to be savagely crushed.  
>"Why are you doing this to me Shizuma?"<p>

"Because I love y-"

"Alright, I get that part. I mean why do you keep coming back to me? Why do you keep lying?"

"I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you." The slight hint of fear didn't go unnoticed by the red head.

"Is everything out in the open now? Do I know everything?"

"No…"

"What don't I know?"

"There are quite a few things…"

Trying to ignore the flare of indignation which flared within her, the red head gritted her teeth before continuing.

"Care to explain then?"

"I don't know where to begin…"

"How are we ever going to work anything out if you don't talk to me? I thought you wanted a chance to explain? Yet you're acting all coy and avoiding my questions!"

Worrying her lip between her teeth the elder woman bowed her head, the small hope ignited from Nagisa's previous statement fuelling her into confession.

"I'll tell you, however you need to promise me that you'll listen… that you won't abandon me because of what happened- what's still happening- because it all started before I found you, I was trying to live up to everyone's expectations and, well… things didn't turn out as I planned all those years ago with you."

The red head's emotions were a mixture of shock, apprehension and curiosity all at once because of the statement, as an emotional battle took place within her – finally curiosity won.  
>Raising her gaze to the still apprehensive emerald eyes observing her she whispered.<br>"Okay"

"I guess I should just come out and tell you the biggest thing in my life at the moment, my biggest secret so to say… I – I – Nagisa, I- I'm"

Taking a shuddering breath she tried to calm her nerves but failed, opting instead for clamping her eyes shut and breathing out her confession.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Please don't hate me? :P I dropped hints about Shizuma's little confession in the last couple of chapters. Anywho, how do you think Nagisa will react to this new-found information? :P Do you think she'll keep her promise not to abandon Shizuma?

I apologise for all the angst in recent chapters… I'll try make the next chapter a little bit… lighter? :P

Thanks once again for reading and/or reviewing. (: It makes my day.

Becky. xx

Ps. Still don't own Strawberry Panic.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, is that Tamao- San?" _

"…_yes, who's calling?" _

"_Hanazono Shizuma" _

"…"

"… _Hello?"_

"_What do you want?" _

_Shizuma flinched slightly at the steely, biting tone she could hear directed at her. _

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_I have nothing to say to you, not after everything you've done." _

"_You don't know anything about what happened." _

"_That may be, but I know how broken Nagisa was, and THAT was because of you." _

_A retort on the tip of her tongue, Shizuma bit her bottom lip in hope that it would prevent her from saying something she'd regret. __**'I can't lose my temper, I need her help…'  
><strong>__Taking a deep breath she tried to ignore the comment and went straight to the point of the call. _

"_Nagisa needs you." _

"…" _Taking the silence as permission to continue the silver haired woman carried on. _

"_She just seems so … sad, I thought that you coul-"_

"_You've found her?" It was barely a whisper, but the meekness within the response cut Shizuma off straight away. _

"_Yes." _

"_Where is she?" _

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant."<p>

The red head gaped at the elder woman, the words floating through her mind yet not quite registering as Shizuma held her posture rigidly, unable to keep the fear from flashing in her eyes.

"You're what..?"

The silver haired woman noticeably gulped, taking a deep breath before she continued; "I'm pregnant."

The younger woman nodded her head slowly before pushing the blankets off her and trying to leave the bed to no avail. Hands were soon pushing her backwards, forcing her to stay in the bed.

"Nagisa! What are you doing?"

When no answer was received Shizuma huffed a sigh in desperation, training her eyes on the others face, trying to find some form of emotion on the otherwise neutral face.

"Why are you here?"

Taken aback by the sudden question Shizuma furrowed her brow, unable to keep the hurt from her voice as she stated; "You were –are – hurt, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Surely your husband wouldn't want you here with me; unless he doesn't know about me, poor man."

"Nagisa! Stop. I've had enough of this now, will you just listen to me for goodness sakes!"

She knew she should have reigned in her biting tone, but the frustration was slowly beginning to boil, she wanted to explain, spill her deepest secrets and regrets for the red head; something she'd always struggled with. She was unsure and not in her comfort zone, but willing to try for the one person she loved with all her heart, yet said person was refusing to listen. Refusing her the chance to explain.

Watching for any tell-tale signs that Nagisa would dispute her plea and finding none she cautiously began her explanation.

"He knows who you are and before you say anything, we're getting divorced. We didn't have a normal marriage, it was purely for show. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. We're both from wealthy families – we were both forced to marry and uphold high class social etiquette, he is truly no more than my friend."

"Then why are you pregnant?" The retort lacked the red head's earlier biting tone as she began to stare intently at a corner of the bed.

"Again; for social standing, I know that sounds… awful, but it was the least I could do for him. Also, I recently decided that I would like a child of my own it was the best of both worlds. He wouldn't be disowned by his family and I'd… I'd have someone that would love me unconditionally…"

"The least you could do for him? Why?" The red head enquired seemingly brushing off Shizuma's admittance and relapse of her normally controlled emotions.

"He knew I was looking for you. He knew our marriage was only temporary but it doesn't dismiss the fact that I am divorcing him because I've found someone better. Or re-found should I say. It was a silent agreement throughout our short marriage, we never spoke of it but we both knew it was inevitable; even if I hadn't found you again. This has only sped up the process, and now he has to deal with his issues rather than burying them in denial and hiding." Shizuma's reply was unwavering and answered with such conviction that the red head didn't want to probe her ex-lover about her husband's issues, opting instead for a completely different approach.

"If you didn't love him, then why did you have sex with him?"

The silver haired woman scoffed, biting back a laugh at the question.  
>"I didn't."<p>

Confusion marred the younger woman's features as she furrowed her brow, biting the inside of her cheek in contemplation.  
>"… but you're-"<p>

"Pregnant?" Shizuma cut her off swiftly, smiling softly as the confusion continued to play across the other's face. "Have you heard of Artificial Insemination?"

Once again the elder woman had to bite back her laughter at the younger woman's expression; rapidly opening and closing her mouth.

"Daisuke didn't want to be with me like that anymore than I did with him."

Confusion was then replaced with shock as the red head finally croaked out her thoughts.  
>"How? You're the most beautiful woman I know; in fact you're more than that, how could he not want to be wi-"<p>

Chuckling heartily at the sudden confession, Shizuma couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _'Well at least I know she still finds me attractive.'  
><em>Deciding to put the younger woman out of her misery as the shock changed to embarrassment the longer her rant went on Shizuma intervened.

"He's gay."

"Oh."

"We were in a similar situation; he was hoping that as long as he provided his parents with grandchildren they would love him regardless of his sexual orientation."

"So… you're pregnant then?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, yes."

"Is-Is he going to, well… umm… you know… is, he going to have anything to do with the –the baby?"

Shizuma's eyes softened completely as she fought to stop herself from wrapping the shuddering woman on the bed up in her arms. She watched as her internal struggles were playing across her rapidly reddening cheeks rivalling the colour of her hair.

"I can't stop him from seeing the baby. It wouldn't be fair on him or my unborn child."

"Oh... Do his parent's know about the baby then?"

"I would have thought so."

"Well what do they think… I mean, this is what they wanted right?"

"Honestly? Nagisa, I don't care what they think; I don't care what any of them think. A child isn't going to change their views; they won't suddenly be okay with Daisuke's life choices just because he can now say that he's fathered a child, if anything they'll try to restrict him further. I don't want that for my child, I won't allow people to dictate how they live their life, or belittle them as much as my Uncle or Daisuke's parents did us. You can barely tell I'm pregnant, but the baby is there. I'll love him or her regardless of anything."

"I don't understand… Where do I fit in in all of this?"

Shizuma furrowed her brow unable to resist the urge to grab the other woman's hand and entwine their fingers.

"You fit in wherever you want. I love you Nagisa, you should know that. Yet, I can't make you love me back" Faltering slightly she felt the hand she was linked to squeeze gently in reassurance. "I can't make you love me, especially now that I'm pregnant, but I want you in my life and if you'll accept I want you in my child's as well."

* * *

><p>"YAYA-CHAN!"<p>

The scream reverberated throughout the hall, alerting one of the dark haired occupants to her impending admonishment.  
>Wincing slightly she turned to her companion looking for help, only to receive a slight chuckle in response.<p>

"Thanks for that, you're so helpful I could almost burst with gratitude." Sarcasm dripped from every word as she was met once more with a smirk.

"You're welcome." The other persons smirk continued as the stamping of feet grew ever closer.

"Why are you even here?" the dark haired girl whispered sharply unable to hide her growing frustrations.

"Oh, I'm hurt." The other woman exclaimed, raising a hand to her heart in dramatic gesture, a smirk still firmly marring her features. "Shizuma-San asked for my help, _begged_ me to come and this is the gratitude I get?"

Yaya rolled her eyes in exasperation; "Somehow I struggle to believe that Shizuma begged the likes of you – Kaname- for help."

Before a retort could be expelled a flash of pink hair was suddenly in front of the pair, belonging to a fuming tsundere, glaring intensely at them.

"Tsubomi-Chan…" Yaya began, her pleading tone only causing a slight chuckle from the woman stood beside her. Scowling in return she turned back to the pinkette just in time for the argument to commence.

"Don't you 'Tsubomi-Chan' me! Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me! The fireworks? Why did you get fireworks?"

"Oh that… Phew."

"Phew?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." She added sheepishly fully aware that the woman wouldn't drop the subject now.  
>Suddenly she felt a pair of lips ghost her ear and a voice reached her senses. "Looks like she's found out, that's my cue to leave."<p>

"It's your fault as much as it is mine!" her exclamation was only met with a cackle as the other dark haired woman strode away.

"Now I know something's definitely wrong if you've been coercing with that –that _thing_!"

"Thing?" Yaya raised a perfectly sculptured eye brow at the declaration.

"You know what I mean, she's evil. Worse than the devil. Don't change the subject. What else have you done?"

Just as she was about to speak the rest of the group began to bring in the tables to scatter around the room as had been planned, except Tsubomi noticed one significant alteration.

"Squares? The Tables are squares?"

"Tsubomi, look I can explain… huh?"

"Squares? We needed circles! The tables were meant to be circular, we discussed this, and we planned this! Shizuma agreed to this!"

"Tsubo-"

"No! You've ruined it!" With that the huffy pinkette stormed off, leaving a confused and bewildered Yaya behind.

"But I didn't change the tables…" she muttered under her breath before her gaze landed upon a smirk across the hall.

"Kaname…" She growled in frustration before rushing after her girlfriend, apologises and a plea for forgiveness on the tip of her tongue.

As she rushed out of the room, the last thing she heard was a distinctive cackle belonging to a certain someone who loved to stir up trouble.

* * *

><p>"You – You want me in your life?"<p>

"Of course I do Nagisa! I love you; I always have and probably always will, even if you don't love me back."

"I-I…"

The red head's mind was a whir of emotions as she desperately tried to grab a-hold of them and work out her feelings.

"Nagisa… you don't have to say anything just yet, you've just had a major accident."

"An accident? What happened? I can't remember anything…"

The emerald eyes fixed on her flashed in pain as their owner began to recall the events that had occurred to the red head, trying to prevent the forthcoming tears from spilling.

"A car?"

"Yes… you walked in front of it; it didn't have time to stop."

"I don't remember any of that at all…" She muttered; bringing her hand up to her face only to wince in pain as it came into contact with the swollen cheek. "How long have I been here then?"

"About 3 days…"

"Oh."

It was then that the red head finally took in the actual damage the car had done to her body, shifting uncomfortably as she was unable to concentrate solely on one of the pained areas at a time.  
>The emerald eyes watched in silence as the woman in front of her seemed completely overwhelmed with the entire situation and finally relented.<p>

Tentatively Shizuma perched on the side of the bed, gently reaching out for the other woman and pulling her into a soft embrace.  
>They sat like that for some time, and it wasn't until a wet patch finally formed on the elder woman's shirt that she realised the red head was silently crying.<p>

"Shh, Nagisa. It'll be okay, I promise. Everything's going to be okay." She cooed, brushing stray hairs out of her face and placing a small kiss on the red head's cheek.

'_I will make this better.' _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>**

Helloooo. (: Okay… so this is not where I imagined this story going when I originally started so I'm sorry if I've annoyed anyone. :S Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit… lighter? Than the past few anyway. :P  
>Not really sure what else to say… I have a feeling I've forgotten something. Hmmm. Oh well.<br>Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. :D As always it means the world to me. (:  
>I do not own Strawberry Panic. Until next time; Bye. (:<p>

Becky. xx


	13. Chapter 13

_The nervous woman hovered by the door momentarily, trying to regain her composure to hide the ever hastening nerves. _

_She briefly wondered if she was doing the right thing by trying to rekindle the relationship with the woman whose heart she'd broken all those years ago, especially with her current condition.  
>She shook her head trying to physically remove the drifting thoughts as she took a deep breath. <em>

"_It's now or never." _

_Reaching out her hand, she rapped her knuckles against the cold, hard door before bracing herself for the upcoming reunion. _

_It seemed like an eternity before the door finally began to crack open and the familiar chocolate brown eyes landed upon her.  
>Fear turned to realisation, which then turned to shock so rapidly that Shizuma couldn't contain the smirk which had crept along her face. <em>

"_I see you haven't forgotten who I am, it's been awhile my little Nagisa."_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Nagisa had woken after the accident, a full week of impatiently waiting to be released. In this time she'd been reprimanded more times than she could recall by both Shizuma and Nurses alike for her impatience.<p>

"Can I leave yet?"

"Nagisa if I have to tell you once more, then I am going to go to the doctor and request they keep you here for another month, okay?"

The red head huffed in annoyance but remained silent all the same, sending glares at the other woman when she thought she wasn't paying attention.

"You can glare all you like, but I won't change my mind Nagisa."

'_Damn, she saw.' _

She puffed her lips into a pout, crossing her arms as she attempted to sulk with the silver haired woman, earning herself an amused smirk.

"Still not going to work." Shizuma cooed in a sing-song voice as she reached over and kissed the pout away.  
>Nagisa wrapped her arms around the elder woman's neck and pulled her back onto the bed attempting to deepen the kiss, only to be denied.<p>

"Tsk Tsk, what have I told you Nagisa? You're not well." With that she pulled away smirking as she bounded across the room and flittered around a vase of flowers; leaving behind an annoyed and flustered red head.

* * *

><p>"YAYA-CHAN!"<p>

The dark haired girl groaned before muttering aloud; "What have I done this time?"

It was meant to be rhetorical but a smirking Kaname sidled up beside her just in time to hear the question.

"Well…" She smirked "Seems like someone won't be getting any tonight… again"  
>With that she disappeared as quickly as she appeared, cackling all the way.<p>

"I hate you."

"I heard that."

Yaya flushed, about to retort when Tsubomi stormed up to her. "Tsubomi-Chan?"

"Don't you 'Tsubomi-Chan' me!"

"What have I done this time?"

"We've been preparing for this event for weeks! If I don't get it right Shizuma will kill me. Oh goodness Shizuma… I need to update her!"

With that the pinkette disappeared leaving behind an extremely bewildered brunette.

Yaya sighed in resignation; "Just a couple more days then Nagisa will be home, this evening can happen, and the whole event will be over with – it can't come quick enough."

Then as if on cue to further ensure the brunettes mirth, Kaname stalked past her not so subtly whispering; "wimp" before beginning to cackle all over again.

* * *

><p>Tamao stood in the corner of the hall, observing her friends past and present rushing around to bring together an event that had been in preparation for weeks. An event she'd only learned of recently after the accident had forced her to be in proximity with the silver haired devil that plagued her existence.<p>

She scowled bitterly at the thought as a bitter taste seeped into her mouth. _'She's probably with Nagisa right now…' _

She tried to hold back the tears which now stung her eye lids, closing her eyes in an attempt to escape only to be plagued with the image of Nagisa's prone form, un-moving and seemingly lifeless.  
>Upon receiving a call from the hospital she'd desperately rushed to her friend's side but upon seeing her condition the overwhelming need to throw up had possessed her every need. Rushing away she had been unable to force herself back to the red head, fear and guilt griping at her, so with a heavy heart she rang the first person she could think of.<p>

Somehow between then and now she'd been lassoed into assisting the preparations to aid the silver haired woman woo her best friend and crush. The bittersweet irony wasn't lost to her as she silently began to despise her actions more than she thought possible. She hoped that the preparations would be pointless and that Nagisa would finally reject the elder woman, but knew deep down that her hopes were in vain.

"Are you okay?" A velvety voice floated through her ears, not quite registering as she continued to sit there, eyes closed in silent contemplation and detest.

It wasn't until a gentle hand cupped her shoulder that her eyes snapped open, revealing the pain hidden behind. Tears began to well at the corner of her eyes before spilling down her face.

Arms were suddenly around her shaking form, offering some reassurance and comfort to the onslaught of pain which was now assaulting her senses. Their owner didn't voice her concerns or opinions, just held the bluenette as she sobbed.

They sat there for a while as people rushed backwards and forwards casting curious glances at the bluenette only to be silenced and egged on their way by a firm gaze, belonging to the person who was currently cradling Tamao.

Rubbing soothing circles into the girls' back she ignored the wet patch currently located on her collarbone as she listened to the bluenettes breathing gradually begin to slow and steady out. The sobs slowly subsided and a sense of finality seemed to settle over the pair.

"Feeling any better now?" The woman cooed softly, keeping a gentle and tentative tone to help the younger woman open up slightly.

As for Tamao, she just felt numb. The crying had helped some, but the finality of her situation was beginning to set in, followed quickly by the shock and embarrassment of crying in public.  
>"I'm sorry… you shouldn't have had to deal with me like that."<p>

"Nonsense, as long as you're okay Tamao-Chan." The other woman beamed down in response, her gentle gaze breaking through Tamao's hastily concocted barriers and walls, almost as if she was peering into her soul.

"Chikaru…"

"Chikaru there you are I've been looking for yo-" another voice entered the equation before drifting off slightly, taking in the scene before her.

Chikaru turned to gaze at the blonde haired ex-spican, offering a slight smile as she regarded the stiff posture and the barely hidden curiosity burning off her in waves.  
>Shion stalked closer, resting a hand on the dark-haired girls shoulder as she peered over at the head tucked under the woman's chin.<p>

"Tamao-Chan, are you okay?" the blonde stood stock still, her voice slightly brusque as she voiced in a somewhat brash way, the question others –apart from Chikaru- had been too afraid to ask.  
>She noted the way the bluenette fervently nodded her head and debated the consequences of calling her out on her bluff.<p>

Ultimately deciding against it she began to speak, a slight hint of barely concealed jealousy sparking her words. "Well, if that's the case then can you _please _release Chikaru; her presence has been requested by Tsubomi."

She refused to acknowledge the questioning and almost incredulous gaze she knew would be set intently upon her, settling for watching the flurry of motion caused by Tamao as she jumped from Chikaru's lap in a hurried and desperate motion.

"Besides, I think someone wants to speak to you…" the blonde drawled, alerting the others to another nearby blonde's presence, who'd watched the interactions with a hint of curiosity, nervously hovering at a distance so as not to distract anyone.

With that the ex-spican briskly walked away highly attuned to the gentle tap of shoes behind her and the floral scent which alerted her to the company which was now following her.

"You didn't have to do that you know…"

"Do what? I was merely relaying a message and pointing out my observations" the blonde huffed indignantly. She preferred that people acknowledged her icy exterior which demanded respect and a slight sense of fear rather than the underlying insecurities and weaknesses of her personality.

"I know exactly what you did… and what you described wasn't it." The velvety voice purred out, slicing through her barriers in a way only Chikaru could. "Your actions may have been spurred by jealousy, but like a true hero you set the wheels in motion for a happier ending."

Shion rolled her eyes before raising an eye brow at the dark haired girl. _'Trust Chikaru to dramatize the situation and deem me a hero for my jealousy.' _  
>Before she knew it her eyes were fluttering shut as a heart shaped pair of lips gently descended upon her neck, lightly peppering kisses along any exposed skin they could reach.<p>

"Ch-Chikaru…" The blonde mentally cursed at the stutter, trying to brace herself and build up her icy demeanour only to melt at the slightest touch from the other woman.

"Shh-" the dark haired girl continued to purr, "- I'm merely rewarding my hero…" she drifted off as she finally touched her lips to the blondes, gently applying pressure until she responded in kind and melted completely.

"Now, shall we carry on with the preparations, I don't want to keep Tsubomi waiting and incur her wrath." Chikaru stated softly as she began to walk in the direction she knew the pinkette would be waiting and panicking.

Shion could only nod in acceptance watching as the other woman walked further away yet remaining in a trance; a goofy grin plastered across her face.

However upon hearing a sniggered "whipped" being shot at her, accompanied by cackles from a distinctly familiar sounding voice, she snapped out of it. Running, she caught up with her girlfriend, draping an arm over her shoulder as she sent a cold glare at the retreating form of Kaname in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?"<p>

Sophia winced at the icy tone being shot at her by the bluenette and braced herself for what she knew had the potential to turn nasty.

"I just wanted to apologise…"

"…"

"Look, I'm really sorry. I made some decisions against my better judgment and made mistakes, but I never meant to hurt anyone – well, I did… but not Nagisa."

The bluenette scoffed and made to walk away quickly, only to be grabbed by her wrist. She whirled around instantly, a furious glare marring her features and making the blonde flinch.

"Get off me."

"Tamao-Chan! Please…"

"No! Just get off me!"

Tamao yanked her wrist from the blondes grasp and began to run for the nearest exit, desperate to escape momentarily and compose herself. A numb void began to expand in her chest as she eventually came to rest outside, slumping against a wall and breathing heavily.

"This isn't going to end well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Hey Hey! :P  
>This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be – sorry. But… I have to go get ready and I wanted to post this tonight. My last chapter as an 18 year old, boo! Haha.<br>Sorry if there's any mistakes; haven't been able to check this chapter the same as the others since I'm in a bit of a rush, I'll try go over it again soon though.  
>I plan on posting another chapter before Christmas (I say plan, but it may not work out like that, however I felt I should tell you all my intentions.)<br>So yes, thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, story alerted, added to favourites or even just read 'Looking Towards Tomorrow' you're all awesome and have made this past year great. (:  
>Until next time; Becky. xx<br>Ps. I do not own Strawberry panic. :P


	14. Chapter 14

'_**Okay, deep breaths… take deep breaths, you can do this, you need to do this, Nagisa needs you.' **_

_Tamao drew in a sharp intake of breath, nodding her head in assurance before rushing into the hospital, elbowing the doors out of her way.  
>She was acting purely on instinct now, the need to find and protect her friend possessing her every desire and action, driving her on as she frantically searched the hospital wards. <em>

_She briefly remembered a nurse giving her directions but her words had only processed as a jumbled mess and blurred into an incoherent memory. _

_She ran for what felt like hours, passing other patients, professionals and visitors alike. Some tried to speak to her, but for the majority of her frenzy people watched on; her palpable distress pulling at their heart strings. _

_Then she was there. _

_She caught sight of a flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye in one of the sectioned off rooms. Whirling around she almost barged into the door before fear began to creep into her very being, peering around the door she couldn't help but gasp at the sight she beheld. _

_There was Nagisa, motionless and seemingly lifeless; the only way the bluenette could tell that her friend and secret crush was still alive was the barely visible flutter of her chest taking shallow breaths. _

_Cuts and bruises marred the red head's face whilst her hair was pulled back into a visible tangled mess. With that her stomach began to churn drastically and her face visibly paled. _

_She ran, barely registering her movements until she was crouched over a toilet upheaving the contents of her stomach. Slumping back onto the floor she let the tears begin to fall as her parched throat croaked out harsh sobs. _

_She ran a shaky hand through her hair and tried to contemplate her current situation and how best to get her friend the care she needed. Realisation gradually began to dawn accompanied by the bile which once more began to rise up her throat. _

_After she'd finally emptied the contents of her stomach once more, she pulled out her phone and dialled a number she wished she'd never have to. _

_As the phone began to ring she was unable to stop the tears cascading down her face or the guilt that had a firm grip on her heart. _

* * *

><p>The red head breathed in deeply as she revelled in her new found freedom, taking her first steps from the hospital door with a side splitting grin plastered across her face.<p>

"You don't have to look so happy about it you know."

She glanced to her side to see the smirk adorning the silver haired woman's face, the same woman who had an arm wrapped around her waist and was consistently fussing over her wellbeing.

"Anyone would have thought that you wanted to get rid of me…"

She could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt cross the elder woman's face before it was quickly covered with a light, joking tone.  
>"Well it means I have to put up with your whining on my own now."<p>

"Humph"

"See, you're even doing it now…" The silver haired woman smirked and supressed a chuckle at the now indignant expression her companion was wearing, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose and just breathing in everything that was Nagisa.

The teasing and light banter was merely a façade and the elder woman couldn't contain her happiness that Nagisa was finally leaving the hospital, safe and relatively healthy. The woman was still wrapped in bandages and adorning many a cut or bruise. However she'd been extremely lucky and avoided any major medical mishap and for that alone Shizuma was thankful.

"Come on you little dare devil, let's get you home and out of the cold."

* * *

><p>"YAYA-CHAN!"<p>

"Oh for the love of-" the brunette huffed indignantly before storming over to her pinkette girlfriend "What?"

Tsubomi whirled around, and at the tears stains trailing her face Yaya's irritation faltered, melting almost completely as she quickly wrapped the younger woman in her arms

"Hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's all going wrong!"

"What's going wrong?" The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion contemplating what could possibly have gone wrong in the immaculate and precise planning organised by her slightly tyrannical girlfriend.

"The entire thing!" Tsubomi huffed, flailing her arms around to prove her point and pouting dramatically for emphasis.

Yaya sighed, observing her little moment before grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her in the direction of the isolated kitchen ignoring the demanding requests to 'let go' which were now being hurled at her.

As soon as the door was closed and she'd checked that the room was in fact empty, she promptly set about silencing the pinkette, crashing their lips together as she pushed the younger woman against the wall.

"No one go in the kitchen, they're at it like rabbits in there." A vulgar and imposing tone of voice reached their ears, swiftly accompanied by a bout of cackling.  
>Yaya growled in frustration against her lovers lips, earning her a barely supressed whimper in response.<p>

"Come on, we best get back out there; but for the record everything is perfect." Yaya winked before swiftly grabbing her girlfriend's hand once more and leading them back into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa." A soft voice cooed into her ear causing her to stir from a deep slumber.<p>

"5 more minutes…"

The red head shifted from her original position, wrapping the covers tighter around her body and nuzzling her face further into the pillow. A peaceful demeanour fell over the room momentarily, well until dextrous fingers began to probe the unmoving woman eliciting sharp giggles and pleas to stop.

"Stop! Stop, okay I'm awake. I'm awake."

"About time…" the silver haired temptress smirked, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the younger woman's lips, withdrawing before anything further could occur.  
>"Now get up and get dressed."<p>

"Why? We've only been back for about an hour?" It was true, the pair had only arrived back at Nagisa's apartment an hour beforehand and much to the red headed partner's disgust she'd been ordered to rest.

"I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see."

"but…"

"Nope, now go get dressed."

Nagisa scowled before dragging herself off the bed and in the direction of the bathroom, shutting the door harder than was necessary to make her slight irritation known.  
>Quickly removing the articles of clothing wrapped around her she approached the shower, turning it on and waiting momentarily for the water to heat up.<p>

There was a dull ache resonating throughout her body, but due to the haze of sleep still surrounding her conscious the red head pushed it away, stepping quickly into the shower.

"OW!"

The warm torrent of water cascaded over her body, causing already painful injuries to sting tenfold. The bandages she'd forgotten about were now a sodden mess clinging uncomfortably to her body as her legs gave way from shock.

The door banged open as a bewildered Shizuma ran into the room almost instantly, her eyes locking on the dishevelled and shivering form curled up on the floor under the shower. Rushing over she turned the shower off and jumped over the red head, shielding her body from the last few drops of water that threatened to invade the other woman's space.

"Nagisa…"

There was no reply, so Shizuma did the only thing she could think of in that moment and wrapped her arms around she shivering woman in front of her, gently pulling her closer and whispering soft words of encouragement into her ear to calm her.

"Shh, come on let's get you out of here and dry."

Securing her hands around the red heads waist, Shizuma hoisted her gently up off the floor; grabbing a nearby towel to encase the woman she held onto.  
>Slowly, she began to rub soothing circles into her back, all the while running the towel over her body and inching them back towards the bedroom as Nagisa whimpered and sniffed back tears.<p>

"It's alright; you're going to be okay." She cooed as she gently began to unravel the drenched bandages slowly revealing the slightly red expanse of skin marred with dark hues and cuts. Holding back the gasp lodged in her throat, she continued to softly reassure the other woman before rushing in search of clean bandages.

Upon returning she swiftly set about re-bandaging Nagisa, intently focusing on the task as opposed to the distraught look on her face.

"Shizuma…"

Ignoring the almost silent whimper, Shizuma hurriedly finished with the bandages and ran in search of some loose fitting clothes, desperately trying to block out the despair and helplessness currently coursing through her system.

Grabbing a loose fitting, pale blue dress she hurried back towards the bed, frowning slightly before going back in search of underwear.

"Shizuma… I'm-"

"Here's your clothes, I'll just go wait outside the room whilst you change." Shizuma abruptly cut off, turning her gaze in avoidance and heading towards the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry."

She paused, arm out stretched and reaching for the door handle when she heard the submissive comment, her heart beginning to shatter at the lonely and broken tone it was spoken in.  
>Taking a deep breath she retracted her hand and turned around slowly finally locking eyes with the deep brown ones across the room.<p>

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's my fault for not realising what would hap-"

"No Shizuma. It's not your fault so don't blame it on yourself, if anything I'm the one to blame."

"Nagis-"

"No."

Shizuma sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair in a display of frustration and despair before tentatively approaching the red head. Trying to erase the image of a broken Nagisa from her mind, she wrapped her arms once more around the younger woman, nuzzling gently against her neck.

"I love you Nagisa, I just… panicked." She whispered, afraid to break the moment they were now encased within.

"I'm not going to break Shizuma." Was the hushed response, both mutually agreeing that their current situation was far too fragile to be spoken with crass, loud words; afraid that the opportunity would be lost forever.

"You nearly did, I-I nearly lost you Nagisa- no amount of begging for forgiveness would have brought you back to me."

"I'm still here though Shizuma."

"But you nearly weren't, Nagisa you could have died."

"Shizuma…"

"No, Nagisa. I couldn't do anything to protect you, I still can't. I can't lose you, I just can't." Shizuma's voice slightly cracked as the sudden whirlwind of emotions began to take a toll, the silent tears sliding down her face testament to this.

"You aren't going to lose me Shizuma."

Upon hearing the admission, Shizuma finally brought her face in front of the red heads before swiftly pressing a chaste kiss to her lover and mumbling against her lips. "I love you Nagisa, I love you so much."

* * *

><p>"Tamao?"<p>

"Go away Sophia, I want to be on my own."

Tamao turned her body slightly, emphasising the fact that conversation -in her opinion- was now officially over.

"I know it's difficult for you…"

"You don't know anything!" The bluenette whirled around aggressively, glaring as she crossed her arms and stared the blonde down.

"I know more than you think…"

"Go on then, enlighten me. What am I thinking?" the spiteful, cold tone was like a proverbial slap across the face to Sophia, who winced slightly.

"You love her… it's so obvious in the way you look at her, you instantly soften around her-"

"So?"

"- but she doesn't love you back, you're there for her time and time again, but she keeps choosing Shizuma, no matter how many times my cousin hurts her."

"I don't need to listen to this!" The bluenette turned and began to walk away, frustratingly aware of the blonde following close behind.

Said blonde continued to speak in a soft, reproachful tone as she continued to disperse her opinion. "Shizuma broke up with her all those years ago so she ran. From my cousin, from you, from everyone and that hurts you more than you'll ever let her know. She left you without a second thought despite how much she knows you care for her-"

Tamao tried and failed to supress her sobs as her lungs began to burn and her heart began to ache.

"- After all this time, you clung onto your feelings for her, hoping that one day you'd meet again and that this time you'd be good enough, but it didn't happen did it? She still chose Shizuma and so did you. You had your chance to be there for her 100% but instead you contacted my cousin, let my cousin care for her, why?"

Sophia didn't get a response from the distraught bluenette as she continued to walk away rapidly, obviously trying to rid herself of the blonde.

"I think… you've finally realised and accepted that Nagisa won't return your affections, I think you realised this a long time ago, but for pasts sakes you're afraid to let go. You're scared, you're-"

"Stop it, why are you doing this to me?"

Sophia reached out, twirling Tamao around and looking up into her eyes. "Because I want to help you, you're hurting and it isn't good for you. You're torturing yourself when deep down you know you should move on, that you should have moved on by now. You want someone to care and are latching onto the first person you had proper feelings for when you _know_ it isn't meant to be."

"Why? Why are you bothered about me?"

"I'm bothered about you because no one deserves to feel like that, you deserve better and so do they, it's not fair on any of you. You know all of this Tamao-Chan, but for some reason you're refusing to acknowledge it."

"How did you work out my feelings?"

The blonde let out a slight chuckle before continuing; "Because I happen to be quite adept at understanding emotions-" Tamao scoffed, details of Sophia's involvement in recent issues regarding Nagisa and Shizuma floating to mind. "- When I'm not angry and jealous may I add."

"About that…"

"I had my reasons Tamao, although it wasn't necessarily my best thought out plan, I was angry, hurt and upset."

"… so why did you try to ruin what they had?"

"One; I thought Shizuma didn't deserve to be happy. Two; I thought Shizuma was cheating on Nagisa and after meeting her, decided she deserved better than that. Three; I blamed Shizuma for personal issues, which was why I thought she didn't deserve happiness, and Four; I don't go out of my way to support people who I deem to have gone out of their way to hurt me, I'm not a pushover."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realised I was over-reacting. I was hurt and tried to place the blame on someone who didn't deserve it. I realised the situation at hand and realised my own mistake in assumption; they're happy together, and Shizuma cares more for Nagisa than you probably think."

"What am I meant to do then?" Tamao mumbled, barely audibly as she ducked her head, staring rather intently at the ground, trying to alleviate some of the dull ache in her heart.

Sophia's eyes softened drastically as she reached out and cupped the bluenettes shoulder reassuringly; "That I'm afraid is up to you, I can't tell you what to do, only advice you."

With a quick squeeze to the shoulder Sophia turned and began to walk away, giving the other woman a chance to process her thoughts and come to a conclusion.

"Thank you… Sophia."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Heyyy! (:  
>So first I'd just like to say; Happy Christmas to everyone who reads 'Looking Towards Tomorrow', I hope you have a fantastic day. (: Then for anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas; I hope you have a fantastic day, week, month, and year as well. (: (Though I guess that applies to everyone; ah I hope you all have a good week regardless. (: )<p>

Thank you to anyone who's Read/Reviewed/Added to Favourites/Story Alerted 'Looking Towards Tomorrow' as always it makes my day. (:

I do not own Strawberry Panic.

Becky. xx


	15. Chapter 15

_"Shh, Nagisa. It'll be okay, I promise. Everything's going to be okay." She cooed, brushing stray hairs out of her face and placing a small kiss on the red head's cheek._

_Tears continued to stream down her face as the red head tried to process everything she'd been told, about Shizuma, about her situation, about the… baby. _

_Was she ready to look after a child? Especially a child that wasn't her own? Her thoughts began to drift to separate possibilities; how could she support a child? Her life was unstable as it was, not the life a child deserved; she didn't have a job, and if she didn't acquire one soon, wouldn't have an apartment. The last thought struck a nerve as she shifted uncomfortably; __**'What if I don't love it?'**_

_Her thoughts swiftly flittered to the silver haired woman who sat observing her silent contemplation. __**'I can't expect Shizuma to take care of a baby and me – not that I'd want her to anyway; I need to find a job and quick.' **_

_She sighed; unaware that subconsciously she'd started to soften to the idea. __**'A baby? I'm going to have to be around a baby…'**__ She racked her brain, trying to recall the last time she'd been within the same room as an infant, falling short when she couldn't find any such memory. __**'I don't know what to do with a baby, what if I drop it?'**_

_Sighing once again, she noticed that Shizuma had yet to push for an answer regarding the child for which she was extremely grateful; __**'I need to do some serious thinking.'  
><strong>__Gazing up at Shizuma she couldn't bring herself to ask the other woman to leave despite her reluctance to let her back in, she consciously craved the woman in front of her. _

"_Will you stay with me?" _

* * *

><p>"Nagisa?"<p>

The utterance pulled the red head back from her musing of that particular hospital discussion. With a weighing sense of guilt she realised she'd still failed to give the older woman an answer. Yet despite her hesitance, the silver haired goddess continued to stand by her.  
>Deciding it was high time she gave her response, the red head steeled herself to discuss the matter soon. Feeling somewhat satisfied with her decision she finally turned to face the voice which had called out to her.<p>

"Yes?"

"You okay? You seemed a little… distant…"

The corners of Nagisa's mouth quirked upwards slightly as she observed the worried profile of her lover, who kept quickly stealing glances before returning her vision to the road. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Are you sure you're up to this? I can re-schedule?"

"Shizuma, I'm fine stop worrying."

"Well… if you're sure-"The silver haired woman stole a last glance before muttering slightly "- that's good, because I have a feeling Tsubomi might kill me if I try to reschedule."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…"

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Shizuma smirked at the question she'd heard multiple times already that evening; one she'd fervently refused to answer despite subsistent amounts of pouting and whining. Deciding to take a different route this time she began to address the suspicious red head. "Well that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how bad you want to know…"

Nagisa looked puzzled. "You know that I want to know, I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Yes, but how _much_ do you want to know…"

"Very much so, will you tell me now?" Continuing to furrow her brow, the red head couldn't shake the feeling that there was a hidden meaning in Shizuma's words, or the unmistakable pang of inquisition threatening to overwhelm her senses.

"Very much, huh?"

"Shizuma!"

"Okay, Okay… How far would you go to know…?"

Nagisa's eyes suddenly widened in realisation as a familiar blush began to stain her cheeks, before she quickly narrowed her eyes at her lover in a glare.  
>For her part, Shizuma couldn't contain the urge to giggle at the expression or remove the smirk from her own face; she never intended to force the red head into anything especially in her current condition, yet couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the younger woman. The fact it also knocked her persistent questioning was just an added bonus.<p>

Noticing the reaction and realising once again that she was being teased caused Nagisa to blush once more before turning and looking out the window. Not before she quickly muttered an 'I hate you' under her breath.

"I love you too Nagisa."

* * *

><p>"They are on their way here!"<p>

Yaya cautiously looked over to her girlfriend, searching her face for any alert to an impending panic and freak out she was not so subtly expecting to occur.  
>The Pinkette just sat there, continually wringing her hands together before dropping them into her lap.<p>

Leaning over to the dark haired woman she ghosted her lips over her ear before gently muttering; "It'll be good to see Nagisa again…"

Nodding emphatically, Yaya beamed at her girlfriend as she draped an arm over her shoulder.  
>"That it will, that it will."<p>

* * *

><p>The car slowed to a halt and before Nagisa had the chance to properly process her surroundings; her door was pulled open with a slender hand hovering in front of her face, waiting to offer assistance.<p>

With a slight blush, the red head grasped hold of the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled away from the car towards the direction of a building she didn't quite recognise. "Shizuma where are we?" she whispered, anxiously scanning the surroundings.

Shizuma for her part just smirked, continuing to lead the other woman to her desired destination without uttering a sound, which in turn earned her a pout and huff of annoyance.

* * *

><p>"They're outside! Quick hide!"<p>

Yaya couldn't decipher who the voice belonged to, but in an urge to appeal to the brash tone rose quickly, all the while keeping a grasp on her girlfriend, intertwining their fingers she gently tugged.  
>Suddenly they were perched precariously on the balls of their feet, crouched down behind one of the many tables.<p>

"This is ridiculous, what are we? Five years old?" A crass and abrupt voice called out, silenced almost immediately by a chorus of 'shh' and 'be quiet' quickly followed by someone tugging the indignant and horrified face of Kaname under a table.

Turning back to her girlfriend the brunette couldn't keep the smirk off her face at the slight retribution her former tormentor received, a feeling of satisfaction momentarily washing over her.

"This is it."

The smirk instantly vanished, unable to supress the sudden mix of emotions now rushing through her, similar to the ones she could hear and see mirrored in her girlfriends' expression and tone of voice. Happiness, worry, confusion, anger, regret before finally settling on anticipation her eyes straining in the dark, seeking out the familiar red hair she hadn't seen in years. She knew that Nagisa hadn't entered the room, she knew this and yet still she searched; anything to try and ground her to the reality of the situation.

A gentle squeeze of her hand brought her out of her thoughts and back to the worried eyes of Tsubomi. Her lips curled into a brief smile before she heard the creak of the door.

"…Shizuma, will you just tell me where we are?"

*Click*

"Surprise!"

* * *

><p>Nagisa shrunk back into Shizuma's side at the sudden onslaught of noise and light. Her eyes tried to adjust to the room but as her senses jolted suddenly she pitched forward, only to be grasped and steadied by the woman beside her.<p>

"Breathe Nagisa, it's okay." The calming tone soothed her nerves somewhat, yet still she clutched to the silver haired woman who had yet to let her go. She tried to blend into the woman's side to avoid the gazes she now felt burning into her.

"W-What's this?" the unavoidable stutter was back as she licked her lips, trying to nervously bring moisture to her suddenly dry mouth, trying to avoid further embarrassment. Emerald eyes were staring at her intently, signalling their awareness of her nerves. However before anything else could be said arms were wrapped around and others crowded forward.

Then she was gone. She was dragged further into the crowd, a crowd of faces and limbs flailing around her, noise encasing her from all direction, to say she was overwhelmed was an understatement. Panic began to bubble in the pit of her stomach as a metallic tasting liquid filled her mouth. As she gradually realised the taste was in fact blood, she recognised the sharp ache in her lip, and clamped her eyes shut to try and repress at least one of her senses.

"Alright give her space to breathe – back off!" The imperative came out as a sharp bark somewhere to her left as a hand landed reassuringly on her shoulder. Although she'd still refused to open her eyes yet, she could feel the swarm of people back away, as her heat beat began to slow to a dull pace.

"Nagisa are you okay?" A cool pair of hands cupped her face; tilting it upwards as she cracked open her eyes staring back into concerned emerald orbs.

"I-I'm f-fine." Was all she could muster herself to reply feeling a wave of exhaustion attack her body threatening to buckle her legs and blur her memory.  
>Somewhere through the blur she was tugged over to an empty seat and handed a glass of water which she tentatively raised to her lips. The cool liquid trickled down her parched throat, moistening her mouth before she gave a weak smile to the concerned faces around her.<p>

"I'm alright now."

They didn't look convinced. It was only then that she registered the familiarity of the faces surrounding her and a faint itch of recognition regarding the voice from earlier assaulted her.

"Shion? Chikaru?"

Faint smiles crossed their faces as they slightly nodded their heads in sync, then her attention was once again drawn towards other faces.

"Yaya? Tsubomi?"

"Who else?" The brunette scoffed before wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulder. "About time we saw each other again; was thinking I'd have to send out a search party-"

"Yaya-Chan!"

Turning her curious gaze upon her fuming girlfriend, Yaya suddenly realised that her joking tone hadn't been taken the exact way she'd expected, and judging by the reprimanding looks she was receiving and the ashamed face of her friend, she'd have to back pedal her comment, and fast.

"Nagisa… you know I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I just missed you is all." Then as if to reinforce her statement she gave her friends shoulders a gentle squeeze before standing up and stretching. "Alright you slow-pokes, let's get this party started shall we?"

With that she danced off into the crowd, leaving behind a baffled pinkette who couldn't help but gape incredulously at her audacity. "Nagisa, please don't listen to her. She's just missed you, but you know what she's like with emotions. She's such a child. I'm glad you're okay though." With a small smile she then began to weave into the crowd muttering under her breath as she searched for her girlfriend.

"I – I don't really understand what's happening." Nagisa couldn't help but furrow her brow in confusion at the entire event so far; she had so many questions about what was going on- the main being 'why is everyone here?'

"I contacted everyone when I found you… So many people were worried about you, and well, I wanted to show you how special you are and how many people love you; I was planning to do this anyway, but then we had that argument so I sped up the process but then you had that accident and-" Shizuma internally cringed at her rambling yet couldn't seem to stop herself, so taking a deep breath she tried to salvage her explanation. "- Look, I wanted to woo you and make you feel special, but one thing led to another and I had to rely on others to help me, I'm sorry."

Observing her girlfriends crest-fallen expression, Nagisa couldn't help but feel confused at the outcome so slowly she leant up and brushed her lips across the uncharacteristically reddening cheeks. "Thank you so much Shizuma, and I've made my decision."

Emerald eyes suddenly locked onto chestnut curiosity and confusion swirling amongst them, until a gentle admission was breathed into her ear. It was barely audible, unnoticeable by the many people surrounding the couple, but to Shizuma it was as clear as day; it made her heart flutter and eyes well with the onset of tears she quickly brushed away.

"I'd be honoured to share my life with you and the baby."

Before either had fully registered what happened, they were in each other's arms, claiming each other's lips in a frenzied attempt to be closer, ignoring the stares and cat calls being shot in their direction. "I love you Nagisa, I know I've told you this so many times before but I do. I can't imagine my life without you – not any more. I love you."

They kissed chastely once more before Shizuma jumped up, offering the red head her hand with a smirk. "Would you do me the honours of dancing with me?" Then without waiting for an answer, she tugged the other woman towards a sectioned off area, twirling her around so that their bodies were flush against one another before Nagisa even had a chance to protest.

As the flittered and twirled around the dance floor, neither woman could keep the content smiles from their faces as they basked in the moment and each other's presence.  
>"I've got to admit Nagisa, your dancing has definitely improved…" Their faces were a breath apart as the continued to dance through their ministrations.<p>

"What can I say? I had an exceptionally talented teacher." The adoration and love swirling within the chocolate eyes caused Shizuma to gasp, as she tentatively bridged the gap, gently brushing their lips together.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The chill, bitter winter air swirled around the figure suspiciously lurking across the street from a dimly lit building. The drab exterior merely a façade as the cheerful, noises from within floated throughout the night, accompanied by a dull thrum of music and un-decipherable conversations.<p>

The man's mood seriously contrasted the mood in the opposite building as he sat there, glaring, over turning his thoughts and waiting for the perfect moment to approach.

He huffed out a shuddered breath, setting his jaw in an angry, determined posture before marching over to the building – unadulterated hate and rage flowing through him.  
>Yanking at the door he mistook his strength, causing the resounding slam to be slightly louder than anticipated – regardless it was still drowned out by the jovial atmosphere within.<p>

A rush of warmth surrounded him as he stepped inside, surveying the surrounding activities, searching for something in particular.

* * *

><p>"You know Nagisa, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now…"<p>

Brown eyes observed her intently as she breathed in deeply, preparing herself for what was about to come.

"Nagisa, I-"

Catching something out of the corner of her eye Shizuma paused, turning round completely until she was face to face with what she suspected yet hoped wouldn't be there.  
>However before she could react quickly enough the man's outstretched arms had a tight hold on her beloveds' wrists, dragging her towards him.<p>

An evil smirk spread across his face as he held onto the now struggling red head gripping her wrists tightly and leering at her.

"Get off her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

Hey! (:  
>I hope you all had a good Christmasweek – New Year's Eve is tomorrow; so happy New Year for Sunday. I hope you all had a great year and that the up-coming one is amazing for you all.  
>I also want to take this moment to say thank you so much for reading 'Looking Towards Tomorrow' reviewing, etc. This will probably sound really sappy but there have been times this past year when things – well haven't been great, and honestly reading the reviews which have been posted really, truly made my day and cheered me up.

Again this might be a bit depressing but I'd just like to say R.I.P to one of the most inspirational and brave women I've ever met. I wasn't able to attend the funeral today and wanted to do something to honour her memory. (I know, fanfiction might not be much, but she was one of my old English teachers) She was only young, and it has only re-enforced my knowledge that life is short and shouldn't be wasted.

I don't own Strawberry Panic.

Becky. xx

Ps. I know this chapter was a bit… sappier than previous ones (apart from at the end.) but I've been reading quite a bit of FanFiction myself recently and I start reading them thinking; 'Oh this is good' then I get to the end and it's depressing. (Not every one of them; just a few :P - also that's not to say they aren't good FanFictions either, because they are.) so I didn't really want to write anything too serious, though… I kind of needed to (hence the end) for the plot to carry on the way I intended.  
>Any guesses as to who the stranger is this time?<p>

Also – I'm sure there are probably loads of mistakes in this chapter. x_x I've not been able to proof read it as of yet; I did however promise to upload this chapter before New Year. So I shall make alterations eventually. (:

Okay I'm actually going to go now… :P

xx


End file.
